Sobres Rojos
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: La Okashira recibe una suplica de ayuda, alguien descubre que siente amor por otra persona pero se considera indigno para ello. Lemon.
1. Esta indigna persona

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.  
PD: Contendrá lemon y escenas muy, pero que muy, picantes.

** Sobres rojos. **

**Esta indigna persona... **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

El sentir su cuerpo ligeramente agotado la resultaba agradable, la indicaba que había sido un buen día, que había logrado arrancarle de las salas de meditación por unas horas, suspiro al abrir el shoji de su cuarto, el descanso la recargaría para la tarde siguiente; para otra lucha entre ellos.

¿Qué hacia su futón extendido?

Intrigada, dejo caer la toalla del pelo sobre el tatami, enarbolando uno de sus diminutos kunais aparto la manta de un tirón, una especie de mancha rojo sangre reposaba allí donde estaría su corazón, la forma definida y geométrica la hizo pensar en otra cosa.

¿Un sobre tal vez?

¿Un sobre rojo como los usados en las bodas chinas?

-

Inclino la cabeza divertida, ella no era china, así como ninguno de sus pretendientes habituales, ninguno habría podido entrar aquí; era tabú entrar sin ser invitado a la casa de alguien, cuanto más las habitaciones interiores, tal violación del protocolo exigía no volver a hablar con esa persona. Pero también podía haber sido alguno de los inquilinos, un mensaje que debía ser entregado sin falta, sí, eso era.

Cogió el sobre y lo abrió, dentro había una carta escrita en papel de seda, no era un mensaje, era un material demasiado delicado para algo que tenia que aguantar mucho tiempo pegado al cuerpo, quizá sudoroso, de un onni.

Desplegó la pequeña hoja, la caligrafía era menuda, mucho como para ser reconocible a simple vista eso la obligaría a leer, no había tachones lo que indicaba un trabajo meditado y meticuloso, las líneas de caracteres eran paralelas entre si y la estructura ordenada.

-Veamos que quiere.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

_Esta indigna persona no cree que dirigirse a usted sea lo mas prudente, se siente sucia y usted es algo tan puro, que aleja la oscuridad._

_Esta manchada por sangre, mato a inocentes por un deseo insano y egoísta, abandono a una niña dulce y atenta alejándola de su familia, su verdadera familia._

_Esos son mis crímenes._

_Pero tampoco puede seguir ocultando lo que a descubierto._

_¿Amor?_

_Señorita Misao Makimachi, de ser cierto que lo he descubierto._

_¿Qué es amor para alguien que debería ser considerado un paria?_

_¿Es una condena?_

_¿O su salvación?_

_Firmado:_

_Una indigna persona._



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Vale, la sensación de burla quedaba descartada, parco en palabras y directo, no podía tratarse mas que de Aoshi¿Pero llamar condena a amar a alguien? Amarla a ella, el té tenia algo raro, fijo; sopeso las posibilidades: podía dirigirse a él directamente, cosa que no era lo mas correcto, o dejarle una carta en su habitación siguiendo el patrón que se había impuesto, otro sobre rojo.

Sonrió con malicia¿Por qué no divertirse un poco?



¿PORQUE ROJO?  
POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE

Que conste en acta, actualize las demas. (pero mi mente se va a volver loca, tres en linea mas los one-shot que estoy preparando ¿Es esto normal?)

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	2. Alumno

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.  
PD: Contendrá lemon y escenas muy, pero que muy, picantes.

** Sobres rojos.**

** Alumno. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

Sí, ya sabia donde había comprado el papel, en la papelería que estaba cerca del camino al templo, la que estaba regentada por la anciana Mariko.

-Misao-san, anda buscando alguna cosa.

-Anciana Mariko ¿Te quedan mas sobres rojos?

-¿Cómo el que se llevo hace un mes Aoshi-sama?

-

¿Un mes? Si que le había costado escribir.

-

-Sí, me gustaría llevarme unos pocos, no es un color común.

-Aja-dijo sacando un cajón por debajo del expositor donde estaba el genero-el rojo sangre, o "rojo pasión" como dicen los occidentales ¿Cuántos querías pequeña?

-Dame... seis, por cierto ¿Tienes papel para caligrafía?

-¿Blanco o con algún motivo especial?

-¿Con olor?-la idea que acaba de tener seria su sello distintivo en el intercambio.

-No, pero tú lo puedes hacer, pon flores entre las hojas y coloca algo de peso encima, olerán igual.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo-dijo al pagar-y no le digas nada a Aoshi–sama, es una sorpresa.

-Muy bien, mantendré el secreto-el guiño cómplice las hizo reír.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Tras la cena subió directamente a su cuarto, algo le decía que el retraso de Misao era más importante que no solo la siestecita que supuestamente había dormido en el baño.

Corrió el shoji con rapidez e igualmente lo cerro, su futón estaba extendido, el sobre rojo reposaba sobre la almohada.

Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana lo abrió tembloroso. El papel era tan fino como el que había empleado él pero tenia algo distinto, desprendía el olor de los cerezos; la caligrafía era regular, trazos rápidos pero definidos, únicamente legibles si se prestaba atención.

_Usted dice no ser una persona digna._

_De ser así no habría experimentado amor hacia otra._

_Es difícil expresarlo, cuando estamos enamorados da igual que la otra persona nos trate con indiferencia si logramos que nos mire un segundo._

_Entonces somos felices._

_En eso consiste el amor hacia otro._

_Pero el amor es algo frágil, hay que cuidarlo entre dos personas o se marchitara, tampoco hay que confundirlo con un rato de placer físico, eso es sexo._

_Hacer el amor seria entregar a la persona amada una muestra, física, del placer que se siente al estar con ella._

_Firmado._

_Una persona que le considera digno._

_- _

Cerro los ojos evitando por todos los medios derramar lagrimas, su frialdad hacia mucho que se había empezado a disolver pero los retazos le controlaban en ciertos momentos; miro la noche, la pagoda y el templo estaban recortados contra el cielo cuajado de estrellas, la luna marcaba débilmente los contornos de los tejados, y al otro lado del impresionante patio donde estaba el cerezo que perfumaba la carta, la habitación de Misao.

Su sombra se definió durante un segundo ante la ventana de su cuarto, camino del futón. Ya era hora de dormir.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

-Misaoooo.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuro con la cabeza aun entre los brazos, la luz la molestaba.

-Tienes una cartaaaaa.

Okon jamás había visto una velocidad semejante, la Okashira se levanto de un salto le arrebato el sobre y la empujo fuera de la habitación al grito de no estoy para nadie, cuando se quiso dar cuenta los demás, incluido Aoshi, la miraban asustados.

-¿Y eso?

-La pique con una carta que tenia en el suelo, por la reacción que llevaba tiempo esperándola.

Okina se encogió los hombros, quizá fuese alguna carta de los Himura, en ese caso era mejor no preguntar ni quien la había dejado ni quien la había traído. No obtendrían respuesta.

-Vamos, hay un restaurante que empieza a funcionar a las nueve y son las ocho y media.

-

Dentro de la habitación la joven permanecía arrodillada de cualquier manera, parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

Por que Misao no podía creer lo que ponía ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

_Sé que es algo que no debería decir. Impensable teniendo en cuenta lo que implica, pero debo saberlo._

_¿Puedo ser su alumno?_

_El amor es algo nuevo para mí, he tenido relaciones con mujeres en los distritos de placer, decían que lo que se hacia allí era el amor, pero su lección me ha quitado una venda muy pesada, era únicamente placer físico._

_A demostrado ser una maestra, con pocas palabras dijo a este insignificante ser lo que es en esencia, y es en realidad, el amor._

_Por eso humildemente, sabiendo que no soy digno ni de mirar el tabi que usa, quiero saber si usted podría enseñarme._

_Firmado._

_Una indigna persona._

-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Finto buscando una brecha, al encontrarla arremetió, el guerrero cayo hacia atrás provocando un ruido sordo sobre el tatami de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Aoshi-sama ¿Esta usted bien?

-Hai, fue un buen movimiento.

-¿Digno de maestros?

Dio un pronunciado respingo, hacia mas de un mes que la dejase su carta y no había obtenido nada, quería cogerla de los hombros y obligarla a darle una respuesta, pero el honor y la clandestinidad de las cartas lo impedían, solo cabía esperar.

-

-Sí, es un gran movimiento.

Misao respiro cerrando los ojos, lo que había empezado como un "juego" ahora era mucho más serio, convertirse en sensei implicaba tener respuesta para todo y ella solo tenia veinte años, no había vivido tanto.

Alargo una mano, el onni la cogió y la uso a modo de palanca para levantarse.

-Es algo que acabo de inventar, salió sin pensar.

-Pero es bueno.

-

Esperaba que el futón estuviese extendido, incluso que el sobre estuviese encima del tatami pero no fue así, la habitación estaba tan recogida como por la mañana. Miro por la ventana, la sombra de Misao se recorto camino del futón hacia mucho rato.

De repente unos golpes en el marco del shoji le hicieron darse la vuelta, el peculiar rojo le dio la bienvenida, lo quito del soporte que eran las varillas y abrió la puerta sin encontrar a nadie en el pasillo, rápidamente se asomo a la ventana, el shoji le permitió ver unos ojos verdes antes de cerrarse. Después no hubo mas sombras ante la luz de la luna.

_Como primera lección debe saber que el amor es un sentimiento alimentado por sensaciones._

_Si alguien como usted a logrado tenerlas es por que ama a una persona en especial, por lo tanto de la misma forma que las sensaciones se perciben por los sentidos, despertaremos estos de forma paulatina._

_¿Qué es para ti un roce con la persona que amas?_

_Firmado._

_Sensei._

-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Osamu termino de colocar la pomada en el hombro de Aoshi, la patada de Misao había dejado algo mas que no solo un moratón, la contractura le tendría un tiempo sin poder empuñar las Kodachi, por lo menos con el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Dónde esta Misao?

-Dijo que tenia que ir a hacer unos recados. Últimamente se les ve más unidos.

Hizo un gesto para que continuase.

-Usted a perdido parte de su frialdad y ella a aprendido a tener paciencia, quien sabe, quizá entre usted y las cartas de Kaoru-dono se nos convierta en toda una Okashira.

-¿Este año también participareis en el festival?

-Sí. Hablando de eso, Misao ya lo sabe, hemos cambiado los turnos de baño; dado que mañana nos tendremos que levantar antes, nosotros nos acostaremos mas pronto que de costumbre.

-Otro año en que Okina pasara la mayor parte del tiempo persiguiendo jovencitas-el tono de voz, cargado de vergüenza ajena, no paso desapercibido-por cierto, Shiro dice que necesita tu ayuda para terminar de hacer el inventario.

-Otro año en que el festival de primavera será un caos-concluyo-¿Vendrás?

-No, tengo algo más importante que hacer-clavo la mirada en el hombro de Aoshi-¿Eso se lo hice yo?

-Hai-no estaba enfadado.

La mujer sonrió y la tendió la bandeja con las cosas.

-Pues aquí tienes, la pomada y las vendas, que no quede flojo. De seguro que se ha liado con los ingredientes de los distintos platos.

-Puede-sonrió a la kunoichi en una de sus bromas habituales.

-

Levanto una ceja al notar que Aoshi daba un respingo, lo cierto era que hacia mas de dos meses que ella evitaba cualquier contacto suave con él, los roces eran fortuitos no buscados como pretendía el onni, y esto no lo eran, los movimientos rudos de un masaje jamás podía ser una muestra de cariño; le indico como extender el brazo y fue poniendo el vendaje, firme y apretado.

-Misao...

Se giro buscándola, se había olvidado de ayudarle con la parte superior del kimono.

En su lugar había un conocido sobre.

_Otome._

_Un roce no se busca, surge._

_Es una importante lección, pues demuestra en apenas un parpadeo todo el deseo contenido de una persona por otra._

_Dices que eres un alumno indigno, yo creo que debes aprender de nuevo._

_Esta semana hay luna nueva, en el punto álgido ve a la cabaña del bosque de bambú a las afueras de Kyoto, desde donde se ve toda la ciudad, allí véndate los ojos con el pañuelo que hay en el sobre y espera sentado._

_Firmado._

_Sensei._

_- _

Aguanto las ganas de reír al escuchar la tos nerviosa de Aoshi, acababa de vengarse por la vez en que la carta casi cae en manos que no debían, y el posterior susto; dado que esa noche lo terminaría de preparar todo, solo quedaba recibir su respuesta...

Escucho el crujir del suelo.

Salió corriendo, en silencio, pasillo adelante para no encontrarse con él por casualidad; desde su nueva posición vio como miraba en todas direcciones al salir y subía rápidamente por la escalera, por las prisas que llevaba que la recibiría muy pronto.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Esa misma noche un trozo de sobre rojo asomo por debajo de la puerta de su habitación, lo cogió por la esquina y tiro notando que la persona al otro lado aun lo tenia cogido, Misao corrió un poco el shoji; los dedos de Aoshi se dejaron ver y ella los acaricio sin miedo.

Por que era él el que lo tenia, temía algo que la había costado comprender y él quería que supiese, creía no ser digno de ella.

De ahí las cartas.

De ahí la muda suplica por ayuda.

Temor a no saber responderla como ella se merecía.

-

Apretó un momento los dedos y después beso los suyos propios, dejo la mano sobre el papel de arroz hasta que el guerrero apoyo la frente, el beso del valor.



¿PORQUE ROJO?  
POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE

Gabyhyatt: Sip, el cubo-de-hielo nos salio escritor , hay veces que escribir es mejor que hablar, te ahorras la verguenza de ver la cara del otro mientras haces el panoli tartamudeando, sino ¿A que santo se inventaron las cartas de amor? ;)

Alis-Chan: Es muy raro encontrar fics de este estilo (cuando son los que mas me gustan), pero esta historia es un experimento, tengo mis pinitos (ver seccion Slayers) ¿Pero que las cartas sean un elemento tan activo como los propios personajes?.¿Y tan importantes como ellos? No sé, es díficil de conseguir. Por eso necesito animos, si veo que no tira la termino para mí.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	3. Primer sentido: Tacto

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.  
PD: Contendrá lemon y escenas muy, pero que muy, picantes.

**Sobres rojos. **

**Primer sentido: Tacto. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

Nadie estaba despierto, todos dormían desde hacia unos minutos, cansados por la dura jornada de trabajo frenético en el templo, por perseguir a Okina que lo único que buscaba era un poco de diversión, por los nervios al pensar que tras ese día empezaba la verdadera fiesta.

Misao miro de nuevo el pequeño reloj occidental que todos tenían en sus cuartos, si estaba bien puesto faltaban diez minutos para que las campanas de la pagoda sonasen y ella saliese a la cabaña, una hora antes de que lo hiciese su alumno.

Volvió a leer la carta, más extensa que las demás.

_Otome es no._

_¿Por qué si solo he querido conseguir un roce?_

_Me es difícil por que evito todo tipo de contacto con la gente, incluso con la persona que amo. Por eso lo he intentado forzar._

_Lo único que surge de alguien como yo es dolor, muerte o peligro. Pero ahora sé que un roce es cuando la taza de té es sujetada por esas manos tan puras y yo las toco por error, cuando cojo el bol de arroz y toco de nuevo al ángel que tenemos por Okashira..._

_Pequeños detalles que he ido olvidando por temor a despertar algo indebido._

_Por miedo a reconocer que el tacto que tiene esa piel virgen es demasiado bueno para mí, cosa que es cierta._

_Esta indigna persona pide perdón por haber cometido semejante delito, ya sé que un roce surge y es una lección muy dura conseguirlo. Pero solo me gustaría compensar a la sabia maestra que me esta enseñando._

_Soy su indigno alumno, considere el castigo adecuado._

_Firmado._

_Una indigna persona._

"Y dame el valor necesario"

Esa frase se la había dicho de una forma muy personal, muy intima; temía perderse, no volver a ser él mismo. Todo cambio entraña un riesgo y él estaba asumiendo demasiados dada su forma de ser.

La pagoda dio puntual la hora, faltaba una para ser media noche, el punto álgido en el cual Aoshi tenia que salir para dirigirse al bosque de bambú, los remordimientos sobraban, él había apelado por ayuda y ella había respondido, al principio como un juego luego como algo más, debía ayudarle si querían estar juntos.

-

Se quito la yukata rebelando su traje onmitzu, con tan solo un movimiento se puso lo que la faltaba, luego se alzo la mascara y salió al corredor, de un salto se sujeto al tejado y lo sobrepaso con el impulso, tras eso miro hacia la ventana del ninja, no había suficiente luz para ver definido nada pero podía observar su yukata blanca en una posición concreta, sentado frente a donde estaba ella, saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y salto al siguiente tejado. Tenia mucho por hacer.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Al llegar no había nada usual, usando su intuición sobre espacio que le rodeaba descubrió que todo estaba igual que la ultima vez que vino, unas cajas en el suelo, mantas raidas, polvo, una mesa con una taza de té y un bol de arroz vacíos...

Elementos evocadores de las veces que ambos habían rozado sus manos.

Dejo que su pequeña pero gran maestra decidiese, se sentó sobre una conveniente esterilla que había en el suelo y se vendo los ojos con el pañuelo, luego respiro tratando de recordar el beso del valor, lo iba a necesitar.

Entro al cabo de unos minutos dándole el tiempo necesario para relajarse, en completo silencio se acerco y se sentó frente a él, había asumido su postura más habitual, arrodillado y con las manos enlazadas, la espalda recta y la barbilla levantada, estiro un dedo rozándole los suyos; dio un respingo tragando saliva de forma apresurada, intento hablar pero le detuvo con otro roce en los labios, esta vez él bajo el rostro y ella sonrió al ver por primera vez un elemento de vergüenza en su comportamiento.

Los dedos rozaron la frente apartándole el pelo del rostro, luego le alzaron la barbilla delineando las mandíbulas, levanto la mano buscando la femenina pero fue demasiado tarde, la busco a tientas, alargando con precaución las manos hasta rozar algo de refilón, modifico la dirección y lo siguió.

-Esto-susurro Misao en cierto punto-ya no son roces.

-¿Qué son sensei?

Era algo demasiado largo y grueso para ser una mano, se inclino determinado a llegar al final.

-Caricias.

Se detuvo en seco ¿Estaba acariciando a alguien?.¿A ella? Incluso lo hacia con cierto grado de naturalidad, sin forzar a nada, sin exigírselo por tener que hacerlo, decidió que era agradable y muy gratificante; siguió la piel hasta el final, había una forma abombada que se dividía, una subía y otra, mucho mas amplia, bajaba, indeciso alargo el otro brazo hacia el mismo lugar pero se detuvo de nuevo.

-

Lo que acariciaba en ese instante tenia una forma concreta, era la clavícula desnuda de una mujer.

-

Tembló al notar el beso que Misao deposito en la muñeca, se aparto como si quemara pero no pudo evitar que le soltase el cinturón del traje onni, tanteo buscándola.

Le detuvo desde atrás, al parecer descubrir que ella estaba desnuda le había hecho retroceder ¿Tanto miedo tenia de no ser digno? Si no se lo arrebata ahora tardarían mas, seria más difícil y complicado hacer que el trato con otros fuese fluido; separo el cuello del gi, dejando que los roces fuesen continuos allí por donde apartaba la tela, él pareció tranquilizarse bajo su suave dominio dado que la respiración se normalizo lentamente.

Apretó las mandíbulas al recibir el masaje en el lastimado hombro.

-Gomen nasai.

-Sensei... demo...

-No olvides, siempre ahí alguien que cuida de nosotros, que llora si nos ocurre algo-acaricio la cicatriz que le hizo Kenshin en su suplica por que volviese al Aoiya-que se pone triste si no estamos, que nos echa de menos... es difícil encontrarlo, pero tú lo tienes... y se siente mal por haberte hecho esto-termino de quitar las vendas y beso la zona del hombro; un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de Aoshi que giro el cuerpo parcialmente y la rodeo con el brazo, tembloroso.

En teoría su tutor debía evitar estas cosas por su parte pero hacia años que él ya no lo era, además Él había pedido ayuda.

¿Por qué tanto miedo a recibirla?

-

Misao volvió a sentarse frente a él, mucho más juntos dado la petición que el onni había expresado con un suave tirón de la muñeca, estiro el cuello quedando en la posición de antes pero la mano bajo por su busto.

Solo el pincel de un artista podía haber dibujado semejante camino con tanta precisión, los dedos masculinos bajaron por su garganta, extendidos, abarcando toda la piel posible para luego cerrarse hasta que solo el canto de la mano fuese perceptible, trazo el contorno de un pequeño seno con lentitud, terminando la espiral en el pezón.



Extasiado por escuchar un jadeo igualmente lento.

Sincero, único al no ser fingido.

Si no saboreado.

-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Evito gritar de rabia, temblaba como un sauce en medio de un huracán por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero también por tenerla tan cerca y no poder tomarla, saber que ella estaba desnuda al igual que él, quizá mas temblorosa por las caricias.

Pero debía hacer honor a la tacita confianza que habían expresado, él en primer lugar; la escucho gemir y caer en una forma desmadejada ante él, busco su cintura y así poder apoyarla contra su cuerpo, reconfortarla ayudándola a recuperar el aliento.

Pero se topo con su tobillo.

-

Tenia pinta, por los dedos, de ser el pie izquierdo, movió la mano por la derecha y Misao dejo escapar un gemido aun más desesperado, trago saliva, la posibilidad de que tocase en lugar intimo le aterraba, aunque también le agradaba; la joven intento esquivarle y él aprovecho para cercarla entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y el suelo.

-Gomen...

Ella le siguió rozando a pesar de que él la apresaba con caricias en su regazo, jadeo al notar que elevaba una mano desde su rodilla hasta la nuca, acariciando por todos los sitios que podía, rozando de nuevo cerca de sus rizos, subiendo por el vientre mientras se encogía esquiva, definiendo la línea de sus costillas y luego la espalda, haciéndola arquearse para mostrarle un cuello que no vería pero si acariciaría; Misao abrió los ojos al notar que la mano que atrapaba una de las suyas resbalaba por el brazo hasta el codo y luego por el vientre, hacia abajo, dibujando el ombligo pero sin detenerse a arrancarla otro jadeo, Aoshi apoyaba los labios en la estirada garganta.

-

Y su mano se hundía entre sus piernas.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Bostezo y se estiro sobre el futón de la misma forma que él la había hecho arquearse entre sus brazos hacia unas noches, recordando con picardía como Aoshi había perdido su frialdad, habían sido caricias torpes, primerizas, pero tan agradables, incluso la ultima que parecía dirigida a su intimidad, lo lenta que había sido, como no había tocado sus labios secretos pero si la piel de la cara interna de sus muslos.

-Ufffff

De recordarlo aun se estremecía.

Hasta él ultimo pelo se ponía de punta y rincón de piel de gallina.

-

Remoloneo un rato mas en el futón, queriendo sentir el peso de su cabeza en el regazo de nuevo, la manera en que se había relajado con las caricias y roces que le había obsequiado, los que no le dio durante el tiempo que le esquivaba, sobre todo, por que no se provocaban, por ser mas especiales y preciados si eran genuinos.

Sonrió acariciándose la garganta, la forma en que él había disfrutado su gemido de placer encontrado sin silenciarlo. Por extraño que pareciese hacia bien poco que se había dado cuenta que él no había escrito, mas o menos un par de noches, pero no era ella la que quería hacerlo.

Si durante esos tranquilos y solitarios días había aprendido algo era a leer en sus gestos y ojos, aun estaba extasiado, no era de muchas palabras ni de muchos gestos elocuentes pero cada roce le provocaba una tormenta, su pulso dejaba de existir y la mirada le temblaba sin poder enfocarla.

Retiro la manta del futón de una patada y estiro los músculos, algo mas relajada se desnudo de la corta yukata y se vistió con su acostumbrada ropa de dos piezas, el hambre la asedio y pensó bien las posibilidades: bajar, desayunar y luego ordenar, o ordenar, bajar y desayunar, estaban solos en la casa hasta que llegase la noche, lo que importaba bien poco, pues para ver a los demás durante una hora o dos daba igual, su estomago decidió y salió a la balaustrada.

-

El sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose la dio una idea, corrió hasta la escalera y se acuclillo para que no la viese, en él ultimo momento, y mientras él estaba mas ocupado en secarse el pelo que en controlar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, le rozo los labios y le beso en una mano, salto por el barandal deslizando los dedos por la estupenda espalda tapada y se dio a la fuga en dirección la cocina.

Aoshi miro el final de la larga trenza con una ceja levanta, la dueña de tan singular peinado había desaparecido doblando la esquina, luego sacudió la cabeza besando la mano donde ella lo había hecho previamente, ya no era tan intenso, le provocaba un cosquilleo desde luego pero era mas el calor residual que las pasiones vividas con tanta intensidad, ahora ya no tenia que temer los roces, estos eran mas que bienvenidos.

Tanto para él como para ella.



-S-O-B-R-E-S-R-O-J-O-

Mientras removía el contenido del bol con los palillos abrió el sobre, un desayuno tan bien preparado jamás se desperdiciaba y no pensaba hacerlo, solo lo aplazaría para leer tan esperada carta.

_Tanto miedo a una forma de expresión._

_¿Por que si es lo más hermoso que hay?_

_Ahora sé que un intercambio de roces o caricias es algo más intenso que una lucha a muerte, nos muestra la belleza que tiene la vida corriendo desbocada por las venas de la persona amada, la elocuencia y plenitud de sus sinceras respuestas, da miedo no ser correspondido._

_Pero ahora sé que lo soy._

_Arigatto._

_Aun me queda un largo camino que recorrer, ser capaz de expresar todo lo que siento al fin es difícil, pero cuento con una gran maestra, solo que no sé hasta muy tarde que esta cerca de mí, sé que su perfume es el del cerezo pero me siento incapaz de localizarlo entre mucha o ninguna gente._

_Sensei, usted que es más sabia que yo._

_¿Cómo podría hacerlo?_

_Firmado._

_Un ser que se siente agradecido._

Los palillos y la boca de Misao cayeron a la misma velocidad.

...¿Por que si es lo más hermoso que hay?...

...correspondido...

...pero ahora sé que lo soy...

...usted que es más sabia que yo...

Abrió y cerro la boca, acompasada con los párpados, justo como lo harían los besugos durante un rato, de repente su mente volvió a funcionar racionalmente y recordó cerrarla si no quería terminar haciendo una escena en caso de que fuese descubierta.

-

¿Aoshi la estaba proponiendo una cita?



¿PORQUE ROJO?  
POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE

Misao de Shinamori: El amor es vergonzoso (a veces hasta sordo y mudo) ¿O es que tú no te pones roja cuando esa persona especial te dice hola? Dime el secreto, a mí me pasaba :P vivir juntos cuando solo se ven un rato, no ayuda.

Alexandra Shinomori: Sip, ambiente esa posibilidad, el titulo lo tenia y tambien la trama, muy por encima, pero estaba, me faltaba darle toda la vida de un fic. Creo que les ha ido mas que bien XD, lo cierto es que ya tengo pinitos en este estilo, pasate por la seccion de Slayers o por mi profile, hay varios.

Alis-Chan: Nada fuera de lo normal si tenemos encuenta mi mente retorcidilla XD, por cierto One-san, gracias por decir que mi estilo te gusta, escribo como me gustaria leer la escena o el cap, muchas veces borro todo lo que he hecho en una semana, o mas, por que meto cosas nuevas o cambio una escena, para desespero de la gente a mi alrrededor XD

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	4. Segundo sentido: Olfato

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.  
PD: Contendrá lemon y escenas muy, pero que muy, picantes.

**Sobres rojos. **

**Segundo sentido: Olfato. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

Estiro el perfumado papel de caligrafía sobre la mesita de ébano pulido, justo al lado había un plato de cerámica con el pincel mas suave de pelo de ardilla que poseía y un pequeño bote de tinta tan negra como su pelo.

Cogió el pincel con suavidad y mojo la punta en la tinta, bien escurrido, que no gotease y mostrase su nerviosismo, tomo aire buscando la serenidad que la faltaba, alargo la mano hasta el lugar indicado desde su niñez para empezar...

Y dejo el pincel sobre el plato para tal efecto.

Era superior a sus fuerzas.

Se levanto en un intento para despejarse, llevaba unas tres horas intentando responder a la maldita carta, encontrar una forma de canalizar todo lo que tenia que decir pero, era difícil, muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que era como desnudarse.

Desnudarse.

-

Desde luego físicamente era más sencillo, sobre todo si Aoshi tenia los ojos vendados; desnudar el alma era mas complicado, era exponerse con miedos e inseguridades a alguien que, habiendo sido su tutor, no terminaba de comprender: perdonado por lo ocurrido con sus compañeros de Tokio aun se culpaba, perdonado por la momentánea alianza con Makoto Shishio aun se culpaba, perdón por muchas cosas que él consideraba atroces.

Y ahora esto.

Lo había puesto en una de las que ahora estaba en el fajo envuelto en seda.

_...he tenido relaciones con mujeres en los distritos de placer..._

Jamás había pensado que él fuera virgen, ni en broma; su abuelo había tenido como amante una geisha que su abuela había querido con infinita ternura por ser capaz de relajar con su invisible presencia los ánimos de uno de los Okashiras más fieros de los Onniwabanshuu. Aoshi también lo había sido y ella aun recordaba vagamente a una mujer de pelo negro, piel blanca y manos delicadas que todos los días vestía kimonos bordados en oro y plata, cantaba para ellos y amenizaba las pocas fiestas que había en el castillo Edo con bailes, siempre se iba antes de que ella se acostase pero aun así había días que la despedía por la mañana.

Las misiones duraban mucho por aquel entonces y si querían relajarse, lejos de los refinamientos del castillo, seria alli, en los distritos de placer.

Bien.

Sabia lo que era el placer, físico, puntualizo su mente; no tenia ni idea de lo que era el placer de sentirse enamorado y correspondido ¿O no?

_...pero ahora sé que lo soy..._

Hundió la cabeza en las manos, lo estaba descubriendo.

-Basta-susurro-soy su sensei, y le enseñare.

Cogió el pincel y elevo la barbilla con orgullo al escribir.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

_Olores._

_¿Para qué?_

_Un olor solo distingue una cosa de otra._

_Hay muchas cosas que huelen igual; pero un aroma distingue uno de otro, sutiles diferencias que hacen estar pendientes de ellas, buscarlas por que resultan únicas y agradables para nosotros._

_Hay muchas jóvenes que se perfuman con sakura, pero su olor corporal conjuga la magia del aroma._

_Búscalo en el templo.  
Esta tarde._

_Firmado._

_Sensei._

Muy bien había metido la pata, esa no era el tipo de respuesta que quería, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, salir fuera del lugar tranquilo que era en esos momentos el Aoiya no le atraía.

Pero Misao no estaba, hacia unas dos horas que ella había dejado la nota y se había ido, lo que indicaba que tenia que buscarla, en el caos del templo.

Suspiro convencido de ello, la prueba seria dura, evitaba el trato con mucha gente por motivos varios, el principal, miedo a que tratasen de matarlo como ya le dijo una vez a Kenshin, por eso solo se había puesto en manos de Misao, la única persona en la que confiaba. Miro a la habitación de la joven.

-

Tantas ganas de demostrárselo y no poder por no tener el conocimiento necesario para amarla como se merecía.

Pero eso justamente trataba de solucionar.

-

Se puso en pie y cogió el kimono limpio de color crudo que hacia años que no se ponía, el reservado para sus momentos de tranquilidad cuando era el Okashira, cuando se permitía el pequeño lujo de jugar con su pequeña kunoichi en el jardín.

Luego cerró bien el Aoiya, si las cosas parecían seguir el rumbo de la anterior ocasión quizás tardarían mucho en volver, les daría las llaves a los chicos.

-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Las escaleras del templo, con sus rojos torii y lámparas de piedra estaban llenas de gente, mujeres y hombres vestidos con lujosos kimonos, niños y chiquillos que correteaban sin prestar atención a las reprimendas de sus progenitores por manchar la ropa o perder una sandalia en alguna carrera hasta los puestos del patio principal, jovencitas que disimulaban sonrisas tras las mangas de los coloridos kimonos de largas mangas al ver pasar algún apuesto joven... la comida y la bebida se adquirían, por un precio mas simbólico que otra cosa, y eso generaba que los sacerdotes ya hubiesen echado mano de las escobas, los borrachos corrían mala suerte si intentaban entrar al templo para importunar a la gente que alli rezaba con sus chanzas incomprensibles.

Misao se deslizaba entre la gente como una anguila en el agua, su kimono no la hacia perder su agilidad; había esquivado el puesto de sus amigos y en varias ocasiones a Okina, que apenas la reconocía pero que la perseguía por ser una joven "sumamente delicada, como las flores de un cerezo"; subió con cortos pasos las escaleras del patio principal, justo como correspondía a una doncella con su mejor kimono que pediría algo a los dioses, oculta tras una columna fingió buscar dinero para la ofrenda y aprovecho para dirigir una disimulada mirada a los alrededores.

-

El patio era tan grande que casi todos los restaurantes o puestos de comida de la ciudad estaban representados por un kiosco de vistosos colores y del que emanaba un olor sumamente delicioso para el estomago, el del Aoiya estaba lleno como todos los años y eso indicaba que, salvo Okina que perseguía jovencitas por todos lados, sus amigos estaban muy ocupados para prestar mas atención que la necesaria al resto de los puestos o transeúntes, sus ojos se fijaron en un hombre particularmente alto, entregaba algo a una cansada Okon y luego se despedía con un asentimiento para ir a dar una vuelta por el recinto.

Hora de la fase dos.

-

Ni por el ki era capaz de encontrarla, Okina le había dicho que a Misao no la había visto en todo el día, pero si una jovencita que le recordaba mucho a ella, por desgracia la dama le esquivo y no la había vuelto a ver en todo el rato, pero que recordaba el estampado de su kimono, garzas y sakuras, la cosa seria sencilla si solo hubiese un kimono con el estampado así, o si recordase algún detalle mas por ejemplo el color o detalle del obi, incluso el peinado o colorido del bolso. Pero el viejo estaba más ocupado en convencerla para que bebiese té con él que en recordar algo más, y pensar que era un Onni.

Así que ahora buscaba el perfume de Misao, como ella misma le había comunicado, eran muchas las que usaban ese tipo de olor pero las sutilezas eran mas importantes, que el recordase la joven kunoichi era fresca, viva; no era empalagosa o irritante como otras.

Varias mujeres le miraron con interés, una se acercó para empezar una conversación banal con él pero mantuvo la expresión grave y los ojos fijos en otro sitio, no tenia que entretenerse. Rápidamente la mujer desistió y se fue pero entonces un grupo de jovencitas paso cerca de él, sonrojándose con mal disimulo y pensando que quizás ellas tuviesen mas suerte que las maduras bellezas; una choco contra su brazo y tropezó con el dobladillo del kimono, cuando se quiso percatar de algo una nube de melocotones, jazmines, orquídeas, sakuras y hasta alguna rosa occidental le rodeo, todas querían levantar a la desafortunada y rozarle por descuido, finalmente dirigió una helada mirada de enfado a su alrededor, las despacho con una simple inclinación de cabeza y ayudo a la caida.

-Arigatto.

-Gomen nasai, no mire por donde iba ¿Esta bien?

-Hai, Aoshi-sama.

-

Algo suave estaba entre sus dedos, un pañuelo de seda negra, EL pañuelo de seda negra; recordó lo que apenas había ocurrido hacia unos días en la luna nueva, la noche de su primera lección…

… hacia una hora que el último gemido de la joven había llenado el ambiente, la había mantenido entre sus brazos, calmándola con roces y apretándola con suavidad, intentando evitar la descorazonadora sensación que dejaba el sueño al ser solo una ilusión pasajera, intentando no gemir él también por el contacto entre ellos…

Cuando la joven se había recuperado lo suficiente le hizo tumbarse completamente a la suave brisa de la noche, algo blando dio reposo a su cabeza y unas manos le relajaron de tal forma que olvido todo lo que no fuese los roces en los pómulos, labios, nariz o frente...

Un roce en la barbilla hizo que estirase el cuello, ella le beso en la frente y se puso de pie soltando el pañuelo, la visión de la pura piel del vientre le dejo estático en el lugar, ni el roce del pañuelo en el cuello cuando se fue al Aoiya le despertó.

Había tocado a un ángel y este seguía siendo puro…

… el pañuelo indicaba otra prueba, olores, al fin descubriría la forma de saber si era Misao la que entraba al templo o no, o si ella era la que había ordenado su habitación al irse.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

-Oh, Misao-dono.

-Buenas tardes, se me ha olvidado.

-No, no es eso, Aoshi-sama no esta aquí.

-Ya lo sé Atsû, hoy vengo yo, a rezar.

-¿Rezar? Para eso esta el altar principal.

-No puedo esperar, además es importante, me distraería con tanta gente.

-Tienes razón-dijo tras meditarlo-hoy es un caos, tomate tu tiempo.

-Hasta luego.

La kunoichi se adentro en los pasillos de madera pulida, las columnas del templo, lo poco que sabia era que se trataba de troncos de árboles enteros, siempre la habían impresionado, por lo que dio un paseo por todo el recinto como cualquier jovencita que admirase un lugar nuevo mientras pensaba en los métodos empleados para la construcción de semejante belleza, pero sin apartarse de los pasillos exteriores y la vista de la puerta por donde Aoshi tenia que pasar. Luego ya pensaría en algo.

-

El antiguo Okashira traspaso el umbral del patio interior sin que Atsû se percatase de ello, con tranquilidad inhalo aire reconociendo el olor que impregnaba el pañuelo, si no se equivocaba flotaba de todos los pasillos por igual. Avanzó buscando sin alzar la vista, eso seria un movimiento demasiado revelador, el color azul turquesa de un kimono femenino traspaso la cortina de sus pestañas.

Alzo el rostro en el momento en que la joven vestida con la exquisita prenda giraba al interior de la edificación, dos garzas reales volaban hacia el monte Fuji en el momento en que los cerezos dejaban caer su preciada flor, garzas y sakuras...

Varios pétalos cayeron desde la balconada por donde había paseado la doncella y el impulso se hizo movimiento.

-

Dentro de la sala apenas se podía ver, las ventanas de enrejado estaban cerradas para evitar la distracción del ruido y no dejaban entrar suficiente luz como para distinguir mucho pero eso no era lo que él necesitaba, él no debía ver, aun; se ato el pañuelo sobre los ojos y confió en su conocimiento sobre el lugar.

Nada mas entrar había un pabellón de columnas, luego se dividía en varias salas para rezos y en la planta superior mas salas, en esta ocasión, para meditar con el paisaje de los campos como única compañía. El olor dulce pero suave le volvió a invadir en el momento en que se dirigía a las escaleras, lo siguió intrigado por descubrir que no llevaba a las salas de meditación sino a las de rezos, ese era un lugar poco frecuentado por él y por muchos.

A cada paso el olor era más definido, mas fuerte.

Misao se alzo de la reverencia por su rezo, la respiración que noto en la nuca hizo que se mordiese el labio inferior.

Ya no era una joven, era sensei.

Un roce en el hombro, sobre la tela del kimono, basto para saber que debía seguirla; el ambiente dejo de ser tan cerrado y el perfume de las volutas de incienso se diluyo en otro mucho más fresco y cálido, el sonido de agua corriendo le distrajo al intentar saber donde estaba e hizo que tropezase con una piedra del camino, la mano de Misao le calmo y se convirtió en su guía.

-

-Ya hemos llegado.

Se dejo guiar hasta terminar sentado, no en su clásica posición de meditación, la flor de loto, sino con las piernas cruzadas como un niño que escucha una historia de boca de sus mayores, intrigado alargo una mano pero Misao le puso una ramita con flores en ella.

-Sakura-susurro.

-Hai.

Otra cosa sustituyo a las flores. Era una taza.

-Té-afirmo, para él era inconfundible.

-Tu bebida preferida.

-Hai.

Algo cálido se puso bajo su nariz, no levanto las manos al percatarse de que era la delicada muñeca de la joven, simplemente se limito a bajar el rostro hasta que pudo percibir su aroma con tanta claridad como los demás.

-Tu piel.

-Otome-sabia de antemano que seria incapaz de acertarla. Era parte del plan para despertar ese sentido en él, para que se percatase del error con ternura.

La tapada frente masculina bajo hasta rozar los primeros pétalos que había en el suelo.

-Gomen nasai, soy una indigna persona.

Misao le alzo el rostro con una caricia hasta tenerlo a su altura, le entreabrió los labios con los dedos y acerco los suyos en una clara alusión. El antiguo Okashira percibió su aliento, tan fresco como la hierbabuena pero tan dulce como la miel; luego todo se hizo confuso.

-

La joven le beso intensificando los olores, las manos de ella se perdieron en su pelo aproximándole con cierta ferocidad; Aoshi la apretó contra su cuerpo, no como la noche en que había descubierto su piel con las manos y donde ella había estado en su regazo, sino sentándola sobre sí directamente, peligrosamente cerca de un sexo deseoso. La kunoichi no se resistió cuando la había separado la tela del kimono que cubría sus piernas para colocar estas a ambos lados de las masculinas, ni cuando un suave empujón la hizo apoyarse contra él y completar la imagen de una pareja que se dedicaba algo mas que un beso, eso era difícil de evitar al estar sus piernas desnudas hasta la cadera y su sexo sobre el del guerrero.

Pero la mano de Aoshi iba demasiado lejos al subir definiendo su muslo...



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Estiro el cuello no queriendo perder el contacto con los labios de Misao, finalmente la joven hecho el cuello hacia atrás ganando la batalla y él pudo apoyar la frente en la parte delantera del kimono, jadeando se dio cuenta de lo que había pretendido inconscientemente al visualizar la imagen que deberían tener, apretó los dientes y los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre en las encías y las palmas de las manos ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil amar?

-Mantén los ojos cerrados.

El pañuelo bajo hasta el cuello y sintió que le limpiaba las lagrimas, después volvió a subir hasta cegarle de nuevo y otro de menor calidad y empapado en agua tomo el relevo en el caso de la sangre, los dedos le separaron los labios y pasaron con ternura el pañuelo por sus encías dejando sus dientes blancos y cortando la hemorragia provocada por la rabia, luego sus manos fueron desinfectadas y cubiertas con una venda para evitar posibles infecciones.

Ella volvió a besarle aun en su regazo y jugueteo con la nariz en la suya. Le llevo las manos al nudo del obi.

-¿Misao?

-Suéltalo.

-Demo...

-Hazlo, me has demostrado que no volverás ha hacerlo y es hora de tu siguiente lección.

Aoshi soltó el obi tirando suavemente, el susurro de la tela opaco cualquier otra cosa salvo el aroma que el pálido cuerpo desprendió al verse libre de las capas de ropa, la flor se abría y su perfume amenazaba con volverle loco al instante siguiente, Misao le alzo el rostro y le beso de nuevo.

-Confió en ti

-Demo... yo no lo hago en mí.

-La otra vez estaba totalmente desnuda, a solas en medio de la noche, y en un paraje de la montaña, ahí si corría el riesgo de ver mancillado mi honor ¿Lo entiendes?

La beso comprendiendo, el amor tenia un pilar llamado confianza, algo que él jamás había experimentado por ser el Okashira desde una edad muy temprana, su sangre se tranquilizo y bajo la nariz hasta la clavícula de la joven. Una nueva oleada de deseo le recorrió pero con solo apoyar la frente en el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos y notar que ella le susurraba tiernas palabras bastaba para calmarle, la Okashira se arqueo en su dulce dominio y él deslizo la nariz desde el cuello hasta el esternón provocando un jadeo.

-

En tan poco espacio el aroma había cambiado unas tres veces, primero había sido más floral, suave y sutil como una brisa en verano, luego se había intensificado al llegar al escote siendo más cálido y por tanto algo mas... no, no era empalagoso... intenso quizá, sí era más intenso y lleno de calor, pero al llegar a la zona del esternón, entre sus senos el aroma del cuerpo lo diluía tanto que se perdía en el calor corporal de la joven, tan dulce pero salvaje al mismo tiempo.

Bajo hasta el ombligo tras descubrir que el olor de la redondez del seno era algo picante debido al sudor que empezaba a perlar la, seguramente, pálida piel, había uno mucho más primitivo y sensual que el sakura.

Quería saber si en ella era distinto, si era dulce, si poseía la característica principal de ella.

Inocencia, pura y divina inocencia.

La joven dejo escapar un débil grito cuando por ¿Accidente? Los labios de Aoshi rozaron el principio de sus ocultos pétalos, rápidamente noto que él la levantaba y apoyándose contra el tronco que tenia detrás, cuando su primera intención había sido tumbarse, la abrazaba hundiendo el rostro en el pelo, la envolvió con el kimono mientras la instaba a colocar la cabeza en el hombro; en vez de eso ella metió la nariz por el kimono de él hasta alcanzar el hombro al fin repuesto, aunque Aoshi no era alguien que sudaba mucho estaba empapado y eso provocaba que oliese a un aroma levemente almizclado, como un animal, sonrió al pensarlo bien, una poderosa bestia que provocaba terror en sus enemigos pero el cariño en sus seres queridos. Pero las bestias también enfermaban.

-Tenemos que volver, ya esta cayendo el sol y estas empapado.

-Los demás tienen las llaves-susurro agotado.

-Pídeselas.

Salto de su regazo liberándose del kimono y cogió el paquete que había al lado, con solo dos movimientos ya estaba vestida con su ropa habitual le había dado un beso mientras le soltaba el pañuelo y se dirigía corriendo camino adelante hacia el Aoiya.

-

El guerrero simplemente había aproximado el cuello del kimono a la nariz rememorando el aroma de su cuerpo, luego había recogido todo y algo nervioso la siguió, tras conseguir las llaves de manos de una cansada Osamu.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

_Me gustaría que me describiese lo que ha sentido en estas dos experiencias.  
Así daremos paso a un sentido un tanto olvidado._

_El oído._

_Normalmente no es importante, casi lo excluimos por la vista pero no es verdad, escuchar la voz del amado puede ser muchas veces causa de nerviosismo o alegría en nosotros, incluso de temor si el tono es contrariado._

_Cuando se encuentre preparado: dígamelo._

_Firmado._

_Sensei._

Dejo la caja con el costoso kimono en el suelo de la única habitación en la que jamás entraría por propia voluntad, el cuarto de Misao.

Al darse la vuelta el shoji se abrió y se encontró de frente a la joven, envuelta en una yukata tras el baño, esta vez había sido corto y le había pillado.

-Aoshi.

-Mañana no iré al templo-dijo tranquilizándola.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo algo que contar.

-Muy bien, le llevare el té a su habitación, no hacia falta venir aquí para decírmelo Aoshi-sama.

Al salir comprendió el repentino uso del sama, Osamu y Kuro se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones y le miraban un tanto extrañados.

Una máxima ninjutsu exige discreción para todo tipo de acciones.  
Él acababa de olvidarse.



¿PORQUE ROJO?

POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE

Sore wa himitsu desu.

Alexandra Shinomori: Solo lindo? Sip tienes razón, esa es una gran verdad de la que incluso los escritores con renombre se olvidan. 

Alis-Chan: One-san Ya has leido? Bueno pues ya tienes la respuesta, pero (esto se anima señoras y señores) va ha resultar difícil, Misao pensaba que el olfato era un sentido tranquilo y luego... por poco no adelanto el final del fic XD (tengo el final escrito antes que el resto de los cap, habrase visto) Si solo fuese tierno. Ains.

Misao-21: Arigatto, me gusta que te guste, tienes toda la razón actualizar es importante a mi me levanta la moral saber que os mola el fic y vosotras veis como se exprime jugo a esto.

Primer cap: 25kb--Reviews: 2  
Segundo cap: 37kb--Reviews: 3  
Tercercap: 41kb--Reviews: 3  
Cuarto cap: 49kb--Reviews¿A ser posible cinco onegai?


	5. Tercer sentido: Oido

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.  
PD: Contendrá lemon y escenas muy, pero que muy, picantes.

**Sobres rojos. **

**Tercer sentido: Oído. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

-Bueno, nos contaras que paso anoche.

-Eso, es raro que el señor-cubo-de-hielo vaya a tu cuarto a pedirte algo a esas horas.

Misao miro a sus amigos como si fuese un intercambio de pelota, tomo aire y se sentó para desayunar, tras lo que había pasado una semana antes en las fiestas de primavera y el extraño cambio de Aoshi, que ya parecía haber olvidado el templo aunque lo seguía visitando de vez en cuando, no era de extrañar la actitud de recelo que tenían el resto de los Onni.

Si por lo menos no fuera ella sola a la que sometieran al interrogatorio.

"Cobarde, canaya, traidor... dejarme sola frente a la manada de cotillas"

Pero como culparle, lo mas seguro es que estuviese en la habitación muerto de los nervios por que ella aun no había aparecido por allí, o pensando que tras haber disfrutado de sus caricias y besos ya no lo necesitaba; al contrario la encantaría quedarse así durante horas notando algo que los demás obviarían, la manera de demostrar su cariño. La forma en que la rozaba al abrazarla o la besaba con ternura, incluso la impresión que daba al hacerse vulnerable por no poder ver, se hacia mas ¿Humano?

La cucharada de sopa de miso se le fue por otro lado al alcanzar esa conclusión, tosió varias veces provocando una expectación por sus pensamientos nunca vista y salió al pasillo a calmarse. Una mano callosa la levanto el rostro estirándola el cuello y la bajo los hombros. Su laringe se relajo y rápidamente paso todo.

-Respira... tranquila, tu cuerpo sabe que hacer.

-Ya... ya esta.

-Bien ¿Me llevas el té arriba por favor?

-Hai.

Antes de abrir la puerta del comedor se escucho un estruendo, varios cuerpos salieron corriendo hacia sus sitios. Aoshi tomo la delantera y miro al interior, cuando sus ojos recorrieron uno por uno a los onni se detuvo en Okina.

-Necesitare las cuentas, voy a revisarlas junto con Misao.

-Muy bien.

Misao pensó que era una buena excusa hasta que vio la intriga en los ojos de los demás.

¿Por qué la curiosidad podía llegar a ser tan detestable?



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Recogió su habitación en un tiempo record, a la misma velocidad se dirigió a la habitación de Aoshi donde la esperaba, a medio camino se dio cuenta de que se dejaba el té, bajo a la cocina lo preparo y completo el recorrido sin encontrarse a nadie mas, por suerte.

-Traigo el té.

-Arigatto-escucho.

Inspiro con una leve sonrisa, el aroma de Misao llenaba la habitación, los Onni eran famosos por el silencio que siempre había aunque corriesen y eso se notaba, pero ahora él era capaz de saber si ella estaba en su habitación o no.

En cambio la kunoichi observo con detenimiento, la habitación era igual a las demás; ocho tatamis en el suelo y blancas paredes, shojis cuidados y limpios, orden incluso en la austeridad.

Pero había algo extraño.

La luz, la persiana estaba baja y no dejaba entrar suficiente luz por las varillas, eso hacia el ambiente impenetrable, llenarlo de un misterio terrorífico. La demostración no la haría obcecar en su empeño de traerle de donde estuviese, desnudarse y parecer una pervertida era un precio muy bajo para ello, además, él jamás lo diría, era un hombre de honor.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, pero esta muy oscuro-tomo asiento delante de la mesita de escritura y abrió el libro de cuentas-¿Te molesta que suba la persiana?

-Para nada.

El calor del sol le baño el cuello, luego el sonido de las piezas del ábaco lleno la habitación.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Durante toda la mañana desfilaron sus compañeros con absurdas excusas para ver que hacían, Misao harta de todo, y todos, amenazo con clavar sus kunais donde no debían ser clavados bajo ningún concepto si no les dejaban tranquilos; pensó en repetir dos veces todos los cálculos por si en un momento de distracción había metido la pata, luego cambio de idea, si su sueldo era inferior seria una buena lección para que la próxima vez se lo pensasen antes de molestarlos con algo tan delicado entre manos.

-

-No dices nada-susurro en un momento de paz. Movió dos piezas del ábaco en un calculo.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

Misao levanto la cabeza, sus ojos le miraron de refilón sin necesidad de girar el cuello ¿Era tonto?.¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Por Kami solo pedía empezar una conversación, no un interrogatorio. Volvió a las cuentas armándose de paciencia, la iba a necesitar.

-No lo sé ¿Tienes algo que contar?

-Mucho-dijo tras un rato-pero no sé por donde empezar.

-¿Quizá por lo mas reciente?-aventuro en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para los dos.

-

El antiguo Okashira abrió los ojos fijándolos en el perfil inclinado de la joven, la nariz respingona, la forma de medio pétalo de los labios, la suave barbilla redondeada, como todo estaba casi oculto por el pelo... durante un segundo estuvo tentado de arrojarla al suelo, bajo su cuerpo, y... apretó las mandíbulas hasta hacerse sangre de nuevo, luego volvió a sumir su vista en las sombras.

-Me siento inseguro con tanta luz...

-Abre la boca-el tono de voz no dejaba lugar a replica.

Aoshi abrió los ojos de golpe, delante de él la Okashira mantenía la cabeza orgullosamente alzada y una mano sobre el pañuelo que ya uso una vez para limpiar su sangre, separo los labios apenas lo justo, ella se puso de pie y se inclino sobre su boca; en ese instante le echo hacia atrás, antes de que el Onni tuviese la oportunidad de hacer algo su cabeza se vio apoyada en el suave regazo y sus ojos tapados por la mano de aterciopelada piel, aun así las lagrimas de ella llegaron hasta su rostro.

-¿Estas llorando?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Que lo estas haciendo.

-¿Y por que crees que lo hago?

-Tus lagrimas llegan a mi rostro.

-No, sigues sin comprender-reprocho-las acciones físicas son un reflejo de nuestros sentimientos, yo me he desnudado para ti en un intento por que entendieses hasta que punto confió en ti, por que te amo como creo que tú también lo haces-susurro cerca de su boca-y me haces daño.

-

Luego se esfumo en el aire. Como los pocos recuerdos agradables que poseía.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

La figura de Misao se recortaba en el panel de arroz del shoji de su cuarto, al igual que él estaba en el pequeño asiento del alfeizar, pensativa, una pierna apoyada arriba y la otra en el suelo, el codo reposando en la flexionada rodilla y la cabeza en la mano; todas las noches desde la pequeña discusión en la que no le quedo mas remedio que escuchar y callar la observaba allí, antes de acudir él a su cuarto y hasta que se acostaba, llego a dudar de que durmiese.

Incluso de que se moviese de esa posición.

Suspiro frustrado y se miro las manos, grandes, morenas y llenas de callosidades por la lucha con las kodachi; las mismas que la habían tocado y la habían separado las capas del kimono en un intento por aprender, por demostrarla que la amaba al fin...

_...me haces daño..._

Las que sin pretenderlo la habían hecho tanto daño.

¿Cómo había pasado?

Había estado atento, confiando en lo que ella le había propuesto para expresarse, incluso cuando descubrió que estaba desnuda no se acobardo, siguió adelante. Una vez mas se lo volvió a preguntar.

¿Cómo había pasado?

_...por que te amo... y me haces daño..._

Fue comprendiendo.

Le amaba con una pasión que rayaba la imprudencia y eso la estaba destruyendo, ella había confiado en él, siempre le contaba lo que la ocurría aunque no la prestase mucha atención, continuamente luchaba por arrancarle de su mutismo y la soledad, por hacer que la luz del sol volviese a tostar su piel como las veces en que se permitía entrenar relajadamente junto a ella.

_...escuchar la voz del amado puede ser muchas veces causa de nerviosismo o alegría..._

¿Qué ocurría cuando no se escuchaba?

-

Ahora lo podía decir, soledad, perdida; él por lo menos no la alejaba de su lado, la tenia cerca y la escuchaba, la notaba en la proximidad del cuarto, y disfrutaba sus cuidados. Ella no.

Solo le había pedido una cosa, una conversación sobre si le interesaba algo, por saber que había experimentado las dos veces que se habían regalado un rato de intimidad, para después ella explicarle sus percepciones, complicidad. Intima complicidad.

Lo único que le había exigido había sido una conversación.

Él había aceptado. Cumpliendo con la discreción.

_...Mañana no iré al templo...  
...¿Y eso?...  
...Tengo algo que contar...  
...Muy bien..._

Y tras una semana había llegado el momento, para callar como una tumba perdida en las montañas, apoyo la cabeza contra el marco del alfeizar y dirigió la mirada a las sombras del cuarto de Misao; la joven cambio de postura, ya no estaba sentada, había puesto las piernas en el asiento del alfeizar y tenia echado el cuerpo sobre ellas, el bote que dio la trenza sobre los hombros dijo mas que un grito a pleno pulmón.

Lloraba.

Seguramente de rabia y por su culpa.

-

Volvió a mirarse las manos, si ya le había arrebatado el amor.

¿Aun le quedaba su cariño?

-

_...¿Estas llorando?...  
...¿Tu que crees?...  
...Que lo estas haciendo...  
...¿Y por que crees que lo hago?...  
...Tus lagrimas llegan a mi rostro..._

Lucho para contener un gemido de rabia, había sido mas fácil que la atravesara el corazón con sus kodachis.

Durante días le había esquivado, si él quería algo de ella se lo montaba para que fuese otro el que se lo llevase, para que respondiese que estaba ocupada... lo que fuera con tal de no verle, de no volver a ver los ojos que aun la hacían estremecer, las manos que la habían acariciado...

Un ser tan frío como el hielo.

Tan carente de sentimientos como las piedras del patio.

El ser del que se había enamorado dándole su corazón, y al que gustosa habría entregado su cuerpo.

-

Levanto el rostro aspirando el frescor de la media noche ¿Qué haría ahora? Si se iba los demás le preguntarían a Aoshi que había pasado, él la buscaría y la devolvería al Aoiya aunque fuera a rastras, entonces volverían a empezar, se iría, la buscaría, volvería a irse... así hasta que alguno de los dos perdiese la paciencia, cosa que terminaría con algo de sangre de por medio...

En cambio si se quedaba el no salir se haría muy notorio, la excusa de que se sentía mareada llegaría un momento en que no funcionase, pedirían explicaciones, ella no respondería, él tampoco, la tensión se cortaría fácilmente con un palillo de comer, investigarían en sus cuartos, descubrirían las cartas, atarían cabos pues no eran tontos, y lo siguiente seria de monumento...

-

Estaba perdida.

Atrapada entre dos frentes muy peligrosos.

Aoshi y el honor.

-

Bajo el rostro de nuevo y seguidamente se entrego al llanto silencioso de las ultimas horas ¿Para qué preocuparse si conocía su destino? Por lo menos la quedaba el verter tantas lagrimas como pudiese, cuando se supiese todo nadie en el Onniwabanshuu lloraría por ella, al contrario, dirían que fue una _mujer_, aplicarían el sentido de inferioridad a su nombre y genero, nadie se interesaría por lo que había sido de ella, si se suicidaba dirían que había salvado PARTE de su honor...  
Pero no habría lagrimas por ella...  
Solo las que vertiese ahora.

Habría malgastado su muerte por una parte que no estaría ni reconocida.

Saco uno de sus inseparables kunais de la funda, el metal brillaba tan frío como los sentimientos de Aoshi, la luz de la luna lo hacia hasta gélido, paso la yema del dedo por el perfecto filo, abriendo su piel como los pétalos de una flor ante el sol. Cuando llegase el momento decisivo solo la darían un cuchillo de cocina.

Viejo y desgastado para provocar dolor, así en la otra vida jamás olvidaría su falta.

La hoja de metal resbalo por la piel de la muñeca dejando un rastro rojo a su paso, se puso de punta sobre la vena que se transparentaba en esa porción de piel tan delicada.

-

Entonces unos dedos traspasaron el velo de lagrimas sujetando el kunai para separarlo de allí.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

-Damelo.

Él ya tenia el resto en la otra mano.

-Vete.

-No puedo... y no quiero.

-Pero yo ahora no quiero verte, ni tocarte, ni... no quiero nada de ti...

Los dedos se relajaron y ella volvió a hundir la cabeza en las rodillas rendida, su espalda tembló por un momento y las lagrimas cayeron de nuevo por los pálidos muslos como los ríos en las montañas; Aoshi busco un lugar cerca de ella encontrándolo en el pequeño espacio que había entre la joven y la pared del alfeizar.

La levanto en una forma desmadejada, apretándola como en el doloroso recuerdo que era esa noche de luna nueva. La limpio las lagrimas con la mano y la obligo a permanecer tan quieta como pudo. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos ella siguió temblando y llorando.

-...dilo... mi honor ya no le importa a nadie.

-Me importa a mí... pero es muy difícil...

-¿Te importa?-susurro irónica-¿Desde cuando?

-Hace días que pensé en ello, debes ser tu Misao la que de el primer paso... te he dañado... muchas veces por lo que he visto...

-Habría preferido que me mataras.

La apretó con fuerza hasta que escucho su gemido de dolor, sus labios se quedaron suspendidos sobre el pelo de ella y al fin besaron suplicantes.

-... entiende, soy un renegado... por si eso no fuese bastante además fui Okashira... un líder renegado que dice ser participe del noviazgo del actual... aunque me respeten las malas lenguas irán a por ti... debes ser tu, así se las acalla...

-

Misao se retorció en su agarre y le golpeo el tórax con el puño, el guerrero perdió el aliento por un momento.

-¿Y por que dijiste eso entonces?

-...mi tenshi... desde los quince años fui Okashira, eso lo sabe todo el mundo... pero no saben que incluso dentro del Onniwabanshuu tenia enemigos... muchos me querían ver fracasar para ocupar mi puesto... para hacerse con el poder... tú eres la única junto con Hannya, Shikijo, Hokô y Ashimi con los que podía hablar, al menos con una cierta libertad... comprende Misao... ahora el Okashira eres tu, tienes un estatus dentro del clan que muchos quieren, no eres tan ingenua como aparentas ni de derrota fácil, ellos lo comprobaron... y no pueden con eso... también saben que en cierta ocasión le dije a un hombre que no desenvainaría por él, tu lo sabes, estabas delante... solo si me lo pides lo haré...

La hizo levantar el rostro para verla, la joven lloraba tranquila, ya no temblaba ni se sacudía y eso le hizo apretarla en un abrazo y limpiar de nuevo las lagrimas, otras ocuparían ese camino pero ya le daba igual. Ahora comprendería.

-... da el primer paso... yo estaré detrás...

-¿Cómo pretendes que tenga seguridad?

-Si tú lo dices y yo lo corroboro nadie discutirá... seguiré siendo un renegado... quizá hablen por un tiempo... pero nada mas... no habrá juegos en las sombras, ni alianzas secretas... ningún tipo de estrategia como hubo conmigo... si alguien levanta alguna ofensa contra ti yo desenvainare... protegeré tu honor... nuestro honor...

-Dame una prueba.

-¿Lo dirás?

Le beso suavemente la frente.

-

-Entonces...-murmuro buscando sus labios-...por tu honor y el mío.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

-Aoshi creo que tenemos un pro...

Okina ni termino la frase; el guerrero estaba sentado en el alfeizar, había estado mirando al cerezo del patio hasta que entro, momento en el que le dedico una mirada de claro reproche, tenia un brazo apoyado en la barandilla y la espalda contra la pequeña porción de pared; en su regazo Misao dormía tan profundamente como no lo había hecho en los días que había permanecido "mareada", la cabeza en el hombro de él y acurrucada bajo las ropas del futón de Aoshi.

-¿Ocurre algo Okina?

-Supongo que algo paso durante estos días-cerro el shoji a sus espaldas-sino lo que has hecho pondrá en serio peligro el honor de Misao.

-

La mano que permanecía escondida se apretó contra su kimono como las garras de los gatos, él la tranquilizo acariciando con el pulgar sobre las mantas; eso era lo que tanto había temido.

-

-Dirás nuestro honor.

-¿Un noviazgo?

-Misao a sufrido unas pesadillas, por eso se encontraba mal, la ansiedad de los nervios le producía los mareos; anoche fui a verla y estuvimos hablando, llegamos a la conclusión de que era mejor hacerlo publico. Se acabaron las pesadillas... creo.

La Okashira se removió inquieta y el onni la apretó preocupado por sus lagrimas.

-Jiya...-susurro arrepentida, Aoshi despejo un mechón de pelo demasiado rebelde-siento no haberlo dicho antes...

El anciano sonrió comprensivo luego se acerco y en él ultimo momento asomo por la ventana mas de medio cuerpo. En el patio Okon y Kuro mantenían la habitación vigilada con la excusa de barrer las piedras, en cuanto le vieron sonreír y gritar a pleno pulmón que Misao estaba de noviazgo con Aoshi corrieron hacia arriba mientras gritaban a sus compañeros. La habitación se lleno de gente que la felicitaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-

_Sensei, sé que pedisteis mi voz pero en cambio os he entregado mi corazón. Yo, un demonio indigno de amar al ángel que ahora custodia mi amor._

_Mis percepciones son un poco confusas si se refiere a mis cinco sentidos físicos, fui entrenado y mejore los sentidos del peligro y la percepción en el combate pero jamás el tacto, el olfato, el oído, el gusto y la vista.  
Me es difícil._

_Pero ahora cuento con ayuda._

_Siento haberla herido como lo hice el otro día, no fue mi intención pero el miedo a hacer algo indebido y perjudicarla pudo conmigo.  
Por eso me mostré tan frío, hasta creo que fui cruel._

_Gomen nasai._

_Dejare que escuche mi voz cada vez que quiera._

_Firmado._

_Un ser que se siente agradecido._

_- _

Aoshi asintió desde la ventana, Misao cerro el shoji de su cuarto y corrió silenciosa hasta el del suyo, una figura blanca atravesando la noche de Kyoto, llamo un par de veces al marco de madera y entro.

Sin pensarlo mucho se quedo delante de él, acalorada por la carrera y sonrojada por lo que el onni la había indicado en la carta, un rato de intimidad entre ellos. Quitó la mano del regazo y enderezo la espalda ayudándola a sentarse en el reducido espacio, después la rodeo con el brazo la cintura mientras la mano que había apoyado en la barandilla la peinaba el corto flequillo.

-Ya pareces estar mejor.

-No mucho, Okon y Osamu se empeñan en que vaya un día de compras para empezar a cambiar mi vestuario, como ahora estoy de noviazgo.

-Me gustaría verte un día con el kimono de la fiesta-deslizo la mano dentro de su ropa y saco el pañuelo-estarías preciosa.

-Okina no me reconoció-dijo sonrojada.

-Lo sé, toma.

-

Dejo el pañuelo en sus manos y cerro los ojos, Misao alzo la vista y le miro confundida ¿Quería que le tapase ella? Tomo aire nerviosa y se enderezo notando que él la sujetaba con fuerza, coloco la tela sobre los párpados masculinos y estiro los brazos para atar el pañuelo con firmeza, luego sin poder resistir mas le beso con ternura.

Fue instantáneo, el antiguo Okashira la rodeo con los brazos perdiendo las manos en el pelo suelto y murmurando su nombre cuando paraban para coger aire, tras un rato empezaron a controlarse pero no por ello soltaron el abrazo, al contrario, este se hizo mas apretado.

-Me gusto el tacto de tu piel... parece seda... algo tan frágil que jamás debería tocarse pero... que también es muy fuerte...

-Yo me sentí nerviosa, no sabia si te quitarías el pañuelo y me reprenderías allí mismo...

-¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?

-Estaba desnuda...

-Fue uno de mis primeros impulsos-reconoció-pero recordé... de que me estabas enseñando a acariciar-metió la mano por la manga de la yukata y recorrió su brazo con la misma lentitud que esa noche-¿Cómo lo hago por encima de la ropa? Además te daba igual...

-No es verdad... una vez le dije a Kaoru que solo me dejaría tocar por ti...

-Y oler.

-...eso, y oler. Siempre quise que fueras tu, me daba igual que otras te hubieran tocado o amado, yo no dejaría que fuese nadie más.

-Muy halagador.

-Pero como te encerrabas en el templo y cada vez que me acercaba a ti me esquivabas...

-Eres más astuta que yo... aprovechaste la petición de auxilio para satisfacerte-ella hundió el rostro en su cuello y comenzó a temblar por la vergüenza-sin saber que cada vez que estabas indefensa ante mí me provocabas.

-¿Provocarte?

-Deseo-susurro en su oído-dos veces he tenido esa tentación y las volveré a tener...

-

Misao trago saliva. ¿Había estado tentándole hasta ese extremo?

-

-...pero es agradable notarlo... me indica que tengo algo de sentimiento en mi... que aun puedo salvarme de las sombras...

-¿Ser feliz?

-Hai.

-Lo serás-susurro en su oído mientras deslizaba una mano por dentro del kimono masculino-y yo te ayudare.



¿PORQUE ROJO?

POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE

Sore wa himitsu desu.

Silvia-chan: Jum sangre fresca. No le esta pervirtiendo, Por que todas decis eso? Poneros en su situacion Que hariaís? Pero si, Aoshi no es tan inocente como parece, tiene sus momentos ;) Por cierto fuiste el review numero seis.

Misao de Shinamori: Te has parado a pensar en lo que ocurrira si se deciden a ponerlos todos en practica? Que Okina no se preocupe si no los encuentran en una semana XD No te preocupes este cap, aunque suavecito, era necesario, habia dudas por aclarar a cierta Okashira de cabeza loca.

Rakkelinha: Gracias, Como crees tu que va a acabar? Yo ya lo sé ;) Y antes he dado muchas pistas.

Alexandra Shinomori: Yo me se mas, sublime, exquisito, arrebatador... No sabes la razón que tienes.

Misao-21: Creo que pasar una temporada al lado de Megumi fue malo, muy malo, sobre todo para cierto lider renegado, quien estuviera en su lugar (me refiero al de Misao, claro que si fuese Aoshi el que llevase las de mandar jejejejeje, yo primera, he tenido la idea)

Alis-Chan: Mensajes ocultos? Donde? One-san el sake (y la imaginacion pervertida, mira quien habla XD) producen efectos raros, los pille con creces, gracias.

Me conformo con que contesteis las del anterior cap, me disteis un susto de muerte por que lo hicisteis al dia siguiente TODAS eso es puntualidad en la bandeja del correo. Un aplauso.


	6. Cuarto sentido: Gusto

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.  
PD: Contendrá lemon y escenas muy, pero que muy, picantes.

**Sobres rojos. **

**Cuarto sentido: Gusto. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

_Querida Misao:_

_Felicidades¿Por qué no dijiste nada en tu ultima carta?_

_Kenshin estaba seguro de que tu y Aoshi terminarían juntos, ja, lo dice ahora que el Noviazgo es oficial, por lo demás nada, Kenji tiene ganas de veros juntos ¿Sabrás a que me refiero no?_

_Quiere que le demostréis si es cierto o no, Sanosuke le dijo que lo vuestro es mentira, que se trataba de una broma, por que Aoshi es un cubo de hielo que anda y tu una comadreja; por lo que mi hijo quiere que os beséis delante de él. Como la vez en que nos pillo a Kenshin y a mí. No hace mas que pedirlo a todas horas, dice que es hermoso._

_¿Supongo que para el año que viene vendréis a ver los cerezos? Fueron preciosos._

_Escribe pronto, tienes que contarme todas las artimañas que empleaste, una por una, y con todo lujo de detalles._

_Se despide._

_Kaoru Himura._

_- _

Aoshi sonrió al oír la exclamación ahogada de Misao tras leer en voz alta la carta de sus amigos de Tokio, artimañas, si un beso, un abrazo, caricias, susurros, murmullos, sonrisas, roces... si ha todo eso se lo consideraban artimañas entonces si podría decirlo, lo demás era un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba.

-No pienso decir nada¡Y como se atreve a llamarme comadreja!

-Déjale...

-Tienes razón, quizás sean celos.

Estaban en la habitación de ella, la posición era la más próxima y también la más común, pero también la mas querida por los dos; el cuerpo de la joven sobre el regazo de él, envueltos por sus propios brazos, normalmente dejaban que las respiraciones se mezclasen con suavidad, dejándoles oler el aliento del otro mientras hablaban, hierbabuena y té, frescura y amargor.

Hoy no, era especial.

Revisaban el correo en busca de desacuerdos entre los Onni que no vivían con ellos.

-

Para sorpresa del guerrero todos estaban de acuerdo; no solo opinaban que la proximidad entre ellos los beneficiaria sino que muchos decían que no había mejor persona que él para ser el compañero de la Okashira, alguien que complementase con paciencia toda la efusividad de Misao, y que hiciese lo mismo con él, infundiéndole vida a un alma congelada. Si la sensación que calentaba su piel y le impulsaba a rodearla y besarla era la tan ansiada felicidad.

Entonces era feliz al fin.

Misao le observo con detenimiento, aun podía ver sombras en sus ojos, recriminaciones por todo lo que había hecho, pero también había cariño, amor y en ocasiones, aunque no fuese el momento aun, deseo. Eso la hacia pensar en que su aprendizaje no había terminado por ahora, los deliciosos meses que estaban atravesando al cumplir con su noviazgo solo eran un preludio de lo que podía ser algo mucho más intenso, gusto y vista.

Los últimos sentidos antes del amor.

¿Pero que preparar para el gusto?

Lo había pensado bien, una comida o una merienda, un día en la parte trasera del templo por donde no pasaba nadie, donde le mostró el aroma de un cuerpo; se mordió una uña con suavidad meditando bien, aunque Aoshi comiese de todo y ella fuese buena cocinera no era lo mismo, el sabor de las comidas era una mezcla no algo definido, y no pensaba boicotear nada para conseguir los sabores necesarios.

Dulce, salado, ácido, agrio y amargo.

¿Qué cosas solo contenían esos sabores únicamente?

Quizás el ochobo, o el ramen, pero volvía con la disyuntiva, no eran sabores puros, dejaban regustos que podían distraer... y una distracción en el Onniwabanshuu era algo imperdonable.

-

-¿Me acompañarías esta tarde a comprar unas cosas?

-Pensaba ir a meditar por un rato.

-Entonces iré con Osamu, pero entonces intentara convencerme para cambiar el armario por completo.

-Seria una buena idea.

-Ni lo sueñes-le golpeo cariñosa el hombro-al menos por ahora.

-Muy bien, esperare.

Soltó el brazo de la cintura y se puso de pie, el antiguo Okashira observo que guardaba todas las cartas en un apretado paquete y las dejaba en el cajón del mueble, junto a otro que estaba envuelto en seda roja y la caja donde guardaba los materiales de escritura.

Sonrió ausente al reconocerla. Hannya se la regalo cuando tenia cinco años.

_-No es una mala idea Aoshi, ya tiene edad suficiente para saber escribir._

_-Es una niña._

_-Misao no es una niña mas, es la hija de un Okashira, nieta de Okashira y protegida de Okashira, si aprende ese tipo de cosas la resultara más fácil desenvolverse, incluso encontrar marido._

_-¿Fácil? Creía que Misao quería ser Onni, por eso la empezamos a enseñar-discutió Shikijo._

_-Pero si aprende, tendrá la oportunidad de ser tu heredera, nadie necesitara hacer trampas con ella porque será tan independiente que podrá hacerlo sola..._

_-...protección a través del aprendizaje...-murmuro-es una buena idea ¿Quién hará el regalo?_

_-¿Por que no entre todos jefe? En unas semanas es su cumpleaños. Podría ser un regalo._

_-Hokô tiene razón, el resto del clan solo vera un regalo mas, no sospecharan._

_-Incluso Ashimi o yo-se ofreció Shikijo-podemos enseñarla._

_Aoshi se giro apartando la vista del jardín interior donde Misao-chan y Sayuri-san jugaban antes de la cena, ellas no le podían ver por estar en la sala de una de las plantas superiores. Él sí, y eso servia para saber que estaban bien._

_-Yo la enseñare, será mi regalo._

_-La darás alas._

_Los demás asintieron, poco a poco la prepararían para ser Onni. Su pequeña Onni._

_Al día siguiente la hizo llamar, eso era nuevo para Misao que siempre podía entrar a placer en su despacho, pero él verle allí sentado, con una mesa de escritura y terminando de preparar todo lo necesario la hizo saber que algo nuevo y excitante se abría para ella._

_Empezaba a tener alas..._

Y esas mismas alas hacían que él ahora pudiese ser libre para estar con ella.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

-¿Supongo que te los pondrás de vez en cuando?-volvió a mirarla como si estuviese loca; Misao cargaba cuatro cajas con toda la vestimenta de los kimonos que había comprado esa misma tarde, la bolsa que la colgaba del brazo portaba los accesorios necesarios para ponérselos ya mismo.

-Ahora no Osamu.

-¿Entonces para que te los has comprado?

-Para ponérmelos mas adelante.

-Mas adelante ¿Cuándo? Eso es relativo.

-Cuando me dé la gana, se como usar un kimono, pero por ahora no lo haré.

-Seguro que lo harás-la miro inquisidora-pero solo para Aoshi.

-Ni para él-había estado cerca-solo quiero ir teniendo un buen fondo de armario para cuando llegue el momento.

-¿El momento de que?

-El momento adecuado. Ya no seas pesada-murmuro cansada.

-¿El día en que los dos os prometáis?

-No pienso responder a eso, maruja.

-

-¡.¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?.!-grito plantándose en medio del camino de regreso, suerte que estaban solas.

-

-Maruja, pretendes enterarte de todo sin que lo hayamos hablado antes para contarlo a los demás.

-Soy espía, que pensabas ¿Qué no pretendía saber que os traéis entre los dos?

-¿Perdón?-ahora sí, estaba apunto de cazarla.

-Veamos te has pasado una temporada en que si él te dirigía la palabra te ponías roja como una chiquilla de pocos años, luego le esquivabas, otra temporada en que tus mejillas parecían tomates y ahora esto-fue marcando cada una con los dedos-por descontado, Aoshi a dejado de ser el señor del hielo eterno, y por si fuera poco además, cada vez va menos por el templo, no me mires así, antes había que arrancarle de allí y ahora solo va dos o tres veces en semana ¿Qué tramáis? Los demás se pusieron contentos y no han hecho preguntas pero yo me huelo gato encerrado.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Sí. Por lo menos saber que es lo que ha pasado, soy una maruja recuerdas, tengo ese privilegio.

-Prometes por tu honor no decir nada.

-¿A nadie¿Misao que ha pasado¿No te habrá...?

-No, Aoshi no es de esos, sigo siendo doncella-dijo cabreada, su honor en entre dicho y por una de sus mejores amigas, suerte que Aoshi no estaba allí por que sino...-pero lo que ha pasado es muy intimo... para los dos.

-

Tres horas después Osamu no sabia que decir, las tazas de té verde que habían pedido y los dulces de arroz habían desaparecido en los primeros quince minutos de conversación para enmascarar la incomodidad, luego, al no haber nada mas, Misao había estrujado la parte superior de su ropa hasta dejar marcas que ni con el planchado que daba con sus manos en ese momento se iba, su interlocutora no sabia que decir ¿Enseñar?.¿Misao estaba enseñando a Aoshi?

-Pero sí...

Misao levanto el rostro.

-Me parece increíble, le estas enseñando sentido por sentido ¿No seria más fácil entregarte?

-Piensas como lo hacia él antes, eso es sexo, no amor, eso se busca en los distritos de placer, no con una compañera.

-Frente a ese planteamiento nadie puede ¿Pero de verdad fue él el que te pidió ayuda?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la carta?

-No hace falta, pero me pica la curiosidad.

-¿Sobre que?

-¿De verdad tu... te has... y no intento...?

Empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo sonrojada. Sí, se había desnudado frente a él y había salido indemne.

-¿Qué sentidos os faltan?

-...gusto y vista...

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-¿No puedo ayudar?

-No sé que hacer, la vista es fácil pero el gusto difícil, todo tiene regustos o mezclas.

-¿Has probado a alimentos simples?

-¿Alimentos simples?

Osamu sonrió y en un visto y visto se perdieron en dirección al Aoiya, si Misao terminaba de contarle todo lo del extraño aprendizaje de Aoshi ¿Quién la impedía el pedir permiso a la Okashira y seguir la tradición instaurada recientemente?.¿Qué la haría no ser feliz con Seijuro?



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Esa misma noche Misao saco el kimono que tanto quería lucir delante de él de la caja de simple madera donde se lo habían dado, llevaba varios meses ahorrando para poder cogerlo, para que decirlo era una maravilla...

Lo guardo en una de las cajas que Osamu había comprado en él ultimo momento para ella, era muy especial y de eso la kunoichi se había percatado al momento, por eso, y tras el sermón sobre como cuidar la ropa adecuadamente, las dos habían vuelto al centro para conseguir lo necesario, después habían ordenado el armario de tal forma que no sobraba nada y cabía todo.

Miro la lista donde tenia apuntado los sabores más puros que podía encontrar en los alimentos.

Cinco sabores, cinco alimentos.

_Dulce, salado, agrio, ácido y amargo._

_Nuestra lengua percibe esos sabores en distintos grados ¿Cuántos percibes en una comida?.¿Cuántos percibes en el cuerpo del amado?_

_No es fácil distinguirlos, pero si se nos dice un alimento que lo contenga se sabe inmediatamente._

_Al haber cinco serán cinco los que descubramos plenamente, difícil de conseguir en una hora, pero fácil de conjugar en una noche._

_Firmado._

_Sensei._

_- _

Misao sonrió con picardía, estaba nervioso, la nueva prueba de sabores le tenia en vilo y no le gustaba, con suavidad termino de sacar los kunais de la funda, la practica había hecho que nadie notase nada, no era delatada salvo cuando así lo quería, un movimiento y Aoshi tuvo que agacharse de forma pronunciada por consecutiva vez, entonces le tiro al suelo de una patada y salto sobre él con una nueva llave que inmovilizaba al contrincante; un pie aplasto la muñeca, con la mano contraria le sujeto la otra y la pierna restante se coloco sobre su diafragma cortándole la respiración, la mano libre sujetaba un kunai en la garganta.

-Suelo-susurro en la señal convenida.

-Es un buen movimiento, si lo ejecutas al completo-le costaba respirar por lo que actuó rápido.

Levanto la muñeca donde ella tenia el pie apoyado desequilibrándola, la tumbo en el mismo instante en que se ponía sobre ella y la desarmaba, la inmovilizo con su propio cuerpo.

-Tramposo, se trata de un entrenamiento, no pienso matar a un compañero cuando pongo en practica algo nuevo.

-¿Qué harías en un combate?

-Cortaría la garganta del contrario.

-Tienes poco tiempo, un guerrero hábil ya te abría matado... o te habría hecho algo peor-insinuó, la postura aclaro lo restante.

-Aoshi.

-¿Qué?

-Serias tú el que estaría en el suelo retorciéndose.

-¿Por qué?

Por toda respuesta Misao le rozo la entrepierna con la rodilla, el antiguo Okashira miro hacia las zonas bajas de sus cuerpos, luego levanto la vista y suspiro, ella tenia razón, la velocidad necesaria le habría dejado un mal rato, físico y mental.

-¿Comprendes?

-Comprendo.

-

Cogió las toallas que habían dejado antes en un rincón, aun tenia escalofríos por lo que podía haber significado ese movimiento para él.

-Lo tenias todo calculado-la puso la toalla en el cuello y se sentó a su lado.

-Me lo pusiste en bandeja, por cierto debes saber que Osamu sabe todo.

-¿Todo?

-Todo, ayer cuando fuimos a comprar me lo saco.

-Me habrá tomado por un ser aun más extraño.

-No, al contrario-se apoyo contra él-creo que te respeta aun más, que un guerrero se de cuenta de sus errores esta bien, pero que sepa pedir ayuda es aun mejor, demuestra que confía en los que le rodean y le quieren.

Cogió aire llenando por completo los pulmones, que le quieren, esas eran unas palabras que siempre había adjudicado a sus amigos, es decir a Hannya, Shikijo, Hokô y Ashimi, además de Misao, jamás a nadie mas fuera de ese reducido circulo, de los demás solo pensaba que eran sus enemigos, lo máximo que se habían ganado de él había sido su respeto pero por pertenecer al Onniwabanshuu; finalmente se recostó contra uno de los pilares del porche dejando que la cabeza de la joven se quedase en su regazo, con ternura la aparto los mechones empapados de sudor del rostro, Misao hizo lo mismo alargando una mano.

-En que piensas-susurro Aoshi.

-En una de las cartas, venia lo mínimo que pide el protocolo para no ser grosero. Es muy impersonal.

-No creas que a todos les habrá gustado, Okina recibía muchas cartas y siempre decía que ya las leerías.

-Pues yo no he visto ninguna-sabia bien que tipo de cartas eran. Matrimonio.

-El fuego que siempre hace para quemar las facturas viejas y que ya están en los libros...

-Sí cada mes hace una pequeña hoguera en la parte de atrás.

-Allí las quema, junto a las facturas, aun así ¿De quien era?

-Ryunosuke Yagami ¿Te suena?

-Siempre buscaba mis errores para pedir mi destitución, cuando se entero que además seria el encargado de cuidarte intento secuestrarte, le aleje.

-¿Envidia?

-No, ambición, fue uno de los muchos enemigos que tuve dentro del clan, el mas peligroso.

-¿Debería tener cuidado?

-Si te toca un pelo sabe bien que no lo dejare pasar ¿Pero procuraras tener a alguno de nosotros en la habitación si quiere hablar contigo?

-

Por respuesta su nariz le rozo en la barbilla, por los labios y jugo con la suya en una alusión tan tentadora como dulce.

-Muy bien-dijo aceptando la adivinanza. La respuesta era sí, y sabia bien quien tendría el privilegio: él.

La kunoichi le beso las comisuras y él la cogió por el mentón impidiéndola escapar.

-¿Es esta noche?

Misao le beso de forma rápida y esquiva.

-Puede... ¿Tu que crees?...

La lengua masculina asomo levemente en la comisura, ella la busco y el guerrero se aparto lo justo para continuar el juego.

-Que sí.

Sonrió contra sus labios.

-A media noche en la cabaña, Osamu me cubrirá pero creo que tu tienes que buscar una excusa.

Busco sus labios con la lengua pero ella se negó ofreciéndole la mandíbula, beso en el lugar donde su pulso moraba desde el primer grito de vida hasta sus florecientes veinte años.

-Tendré una misión. Si no le parece mal a la Okashira.

-No, no me lo parece, pero eso significa que no podré verte en lo que queda del día.

-Pero podrás enseñarme a degustar.

Hasta unas horas después no comprendería su nerviosismo.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Vio como la joven entraba a la cabaña y dejaba el pañuelo blanco en la ventana, la señal consistía en que cuando todo estuviera preparado ella lo quitaba y entonces él podía entrar, con los ojos tapados desde luego; tras un ratito solo vio las maderas de la cabaña: era la hora.

Las lejanas campanas dieron puntuales la medianoche cuando se arrodillo en la esterilla, suponía que delante de él estaba Misao por lo que alargo la mano para decirla que estaba listo.

-No. Es el momento del gusto no el del tacto.

-Sensei... yo...

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de saborear algo ofrecido a través de mi cuerpo?

-Soy indigno...

-Me has tocado y sigo siendo pura ¿Qué diferencia hay en que lo hagas con las manos o la lengua?

-Rezumo veneno.

-Pero siempre hay un antídoto.

-

Derrotado por esa palabra Misao pudo ver por encima del hombro que separaba los labios indeciso y se echaba hacia delante, arrodillada de espaldas a él doblo el cuerpo hasta que sus senos la rozaron las rodillas, dejando la espalda a su merced, se mordió los labios cuando el roce tentativo de la lengua acaricio el final de la columna vertebral.

Con una cierta renuncia apoyo las manos a ambos lados de las caderas, por donde estaba lamiendo sabia bien que ella estaba de espaldas a él, tenerla cercada bajo su cuerpo era jugar demasiado con su auto-control, su honor y sus deseos. De repente un sabor extraño le invadió la boca pegándose a ambos lados de su paladar y lengua, volvió a repasar esa zona y descubrió que algo muy fino, como la piel de una fruta, se separaba de la calidez del cuerpo de Misao; estuvo tentado de tragar y seguir pero el susurro nervioso de _amargo_ le hizo recapacitar, mastico con la frente apoyada en la espalda de ella notando que había retazos dulces en la piel.

¿Una fruta que tuviese la carne dulce y la piel amarga?



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Ya la resultaba imposible o se arqueaba mordiéndose los labios o gemía sin control, y eso, sabia bien que lo único que podía conseguir era perder su doncellez allí mismo. Que Kami-sama la perdonase pero sentir los labios de Aoshi en la espalda era tan... ¡Intenso! La respiración de él estaba cerca de su nuca lo que era un preludio mas que suficiente para advertir que en nada temblaría de gozo.

Justo.

Noto que ella temblaba al rozar y otro sabor le hizo salivar al tiempo que se pegaba a la parte delantera de su lengua escucho algo parecido a _ácido_. La cogió de las caderas aproximándola a su cuerpo y apoyándola contra el tórax jadeo en su hombro desnudo.

-

-Aoshi, toma, es agua fresca.

Bebió tan ávido como lo estaba de poder tomarla allí mismo, algo sin sabor, fresco, le hacia centrarse y relajarse al compás de las caricias que la joven le daba por debajo de la ropa del pecho. Con suavidad Misao se puso frente a él besando con ternura sus párpados tapados, la nariz, los tiernos y finos labios, la orgullosa barbilla, trago saliva nervioso y le hizo apoyarse ligeramente en ella.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

-¿Mejor¿Mas calmado?

-Algo mas pero...-la cogió la mano con suavidad y la puso sobre su miembro, por encima de la ropa, la joven dio un respingo e hizo todo lo posible por no apretar y provocarle aun mas-no del todo...

-¿Aguantaras?

-Si me amenazas como esta mañana... posiblemente...

Rió en su oído y le busco los labios que ya rozaban su garganta, Aoshi se obligo a expresar todo lo que sentía, a derramar su ansia de ella a través de un contacto tan conocido, Misao le atrapo las muñecas con las manos y se hecho hacia atrás arqueando el cuerpo y deshaciendo el beso; la lengua de él resbalo garganta abajo siendo asaltada por un nuevo sabor que le inundo la parte trasera del paladar de forma inmediata.

-Agrio.

Los suaves jadeos del guerrero eran desesperados, aunque se tratara de saber los distintos sabores estaba degustando también el cuerpo de su pequeña kunoichi, traspaso las clavículas tras cubrirlas de besos y simplemente siguió dándolos hasta que noto una textura granulada entre los pequeños senos, el instinto de beber agua se adueño de su garganta. Paso la lengua en toda su extensión por la zona, lamiendo hastiado por el permiso que llevaba impresa la lección.

-Salado.

-

Solo uno mas y podría correr a meterse bajo la primera cascada que encontrase.

-

Bajo hasta pasar las costillas, terminando casi arrodillado en el proceso.

Pero un sabor tan exquisito como los labios de Misao lleno su boca, era una pieza de fruta, mejor dicho, un trozo de pieza de fruta, no podía distinguirla muy bien por que aun tenia restos de sal en la boca pero estaba seguro que el amargor de la piel se complementaba con el dulzor de la carne. Demasiado excitado para pensar en ello sus pasiones se levantaron al imaginar la postura.

-¡AOSHI!



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

_Ácido: Limón._

_Salado: Sal._

_Agrio: Vinagre._

_Creo saber por que usasteis una ciruela para amargo y dulce._

_El amor puede ser amargo por no sentirnos correspondidos, pero también dulce por que puede ser algo que nos llene de satisfacción._

_Sigo pensando que os he emponzoñado con veneno y que esa noche os falle, mi deseo fue mas fuerte que mi honor y temo haberos alejado de mí. No respondéis a mis ruegos ni Osamu me dice nada de vos. Solo que estáis bien pero que no queréis verme._

_¿Por qué sensei?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?_

_Firmado._

_Un ser indigno._

¿POR QUE ROJO?

POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE

Silvia-Chan: Que me dices de este? Me estoy dedicando a volver loco al Word, entras y lo primero que ves es que cada capitulo es mas extenso que el anterior ;)

Misao-21: Felicidades, espero que este te guste mas que el anterior, el final es el final, no pienso adelantar acontecimientos aunque Chibi-Aoshi ya tenga ganas y me persiga con las kodachi por toda la casa. Es el final. Entendedlo. XD

Alexandra Shinomori: Amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo, sabias la respuesta antes de colgarlo pillina.

Alis-Chan: Eso ya lo sé, se trata de "Venganza" de Misao de Shinamori, yo tambien estuve tras ello pero denege, conocia al personaje mas por el nombre japones que por el que le dieron en españa, cosas de la vida. Lo del sake y compañia era una broma One-san XD


	7. Quinto sentido: Vista

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.  
PD: Contendrá lemon y escenas muy, pero que muy, picantes.

** Sobres rojos. **

**Quinto sentido: Vista. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

Vio que negaba desde la puerta, bajo el rostro y miro de nuevo al cerezo, hacia dos días que ya no veía a Misao, que no sentía su reconfortante peso en el regazo, y eso le tenia preocupado. Puede que en el momento cumbre de esa noche se hubiese sobrepasado pero al oír su grito se detuvo, lo que había estado apunto de hacer no era bueno, no era lo que buscaban...

Quizá por eso ella había huido de él a los pocos segundos, negándose a verle durante esos días, observo que Osamu salía tras dejar la bandeja de la comida, hasta dos horas después no volvería, Misao le odiaría pero debía saber que pasaba.

Con pasos calmos se dirigió a la otra punta del pasillo, en completo silencio abrió el shoji siendo recibido por un ahogado gemido; ella estaba en el futón, dormía apretándose el vientre y en la atmósfera flotaba un leve olor metálico, a sangre.

-

Menstruación y por sus gestos que esta era dolorosa.

-

Suspiro, en el momento cumbre su ciclo se había completado y ella había tenido miedo de que si seguía se percatase, no le odiaba, solo era miedo. Con sigilo se sentó a su lado y la rozo la cálida frente, fiebre; que él tuviera constancia Misao nunca había sufrido las típicas molestias menstruales, para ella era un momento en que sus energías, su Chi, era débil, la hacia verse frágil pero llena de fuerza, su feminidad brillaba por la demostración de su cuerpo de que podía engendrar vida, el yin se regeneraba.

-

Saco el pañuelo de seda negra y se vendo los ojos, después la dio los besos necesarios para despertarla.

-¿Aoshi que...?

-Shhhh, tu energía esta estancada por eso te duele.

-¡No me digas!-apretó los dientes al moverse ¿Por qué si nunca la había dolido?

Por que nunca había estado excitada en el momento critico.

-Dejaras que esta indigna persona te alivie.

-La indigna persona fue la que me lo provoco-le bajo el pañuelo de un tirón, la suplica que se expresaba no la detuvo-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Fui Okashira, me adiestraron en el uso del Chi.

-¿Y? Yo también comprendo su manejo, soy una mujer, en nosotras es instintivo.

-Pero tu nunca has notado dolores, eso te distrae-se calzo de nuevo el pañuelo y la recostó-además no debo ver a mi sensei.

-Pueden pillarnos.

-Mayor motivo para la venda, silencio ahora.

Misao inspiro alejando de si todo, como las clases que recibió para sentir sus propias energías, extendió el cuerpo todo lo que pudo buscando la quietud de los lagos en los días de primavera, noto que la soltaba la yukata y la desnudaba a los rayos del sol, que sus manos se detenían primero en la piel del pecho regulando el latir con leves presiones para después alejarse y deslizarse a unos centímetros de altura hasta el vientre, sintió la energía estancada, intentaba liberarse pero no podía por que algo la mantenía presa en ese lugar, algo profundo y que la atenazaba el corazón; no era el miedo a la represalia por el honor...

-Tienes miedo ¿De mí?



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

_Tengo miedo a la intensidad de tus respuestas._

_Comprende Aoshi, no es lo mismo ofrecer mi cuerpo para que se complete la lección a ofrecerme a tus impulsos, son "salvajes" y yo soy virgen._

_Me aterra la posibilidad de que me hagas daño y te culpes alejándote de mí._

_Misao._

_- _

_No creo que eso ocurra._

_Solo quiero volver a estar a tu lado, quizá pueda ayudarte y aliviarte o por lo menos acompañarte, soy un poco ignorante en esos temas._

_Pero sé que te extraño a mi lado._

_Cuando la pasión domina no queda nada mas. Eso es lo que sé._

_Aoshi._

_- _

_Para que halla pasión primero debe haber amor o por lo menos un destello de deseo._

_¿Qué hubo para ti?_

_Firmado._

_Sensei._

_- _

-Las dos cosas-susurro en el oído de Misao, la kunoichi se movió en sueños y la apretó un poco mas contra su tórax, los días de dolor habían pasado y ahora solo quedaba el agotamiento y un sueño reparador, la beso en la frente mientras ella sonreía contra su cuello.

-¿Por eso no pudiste contenerte?-murmuro adormilada.

-Hai.

-Ya queda menos hielo entonces-se acurruco deslizando los dedos en la manga del kimono masculino.

Aoshi la rozo la barbilla levantándola el rostro-ya no hay dolor.

Misao sonrió correspondiéndole.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

-No tienes remedio.

-¿Qué pasa? Si me duele me tendré que aguantar.

-¿En brazos de Aoshi? Tu lo que querías eran mimos, confiésalo.

-En parte-susurro-pero él también quería saber que me pasaba.

-Solo que por primera vez conoces las molestias de la menstruación, no es tan grandioso.

-Vale, reconozco que me pase.

-Me preocupaste-la susurraron en el oído, las manos más letales de todo el Onniwabanshuu se enroscaron en su cintura-pero no querías que te viese débil ¿Verdad?

-A... Aoshi ¿No estabas en el templo?

-¿Tan pronto vienes Aoshi-san? Dijiste que no llegarías para la cena.

-Saito a pasado por el templo, me necesita para una vigilancia en los muelles.

-Ese hombre no sabe respetar el retiro de los guerreros-mascullo Osamu.

-Prometimos ayudarle-corto Misao-somos los mejores en el arte del ninjutsu, además estamos asociados con la policía ¿Te lo pidió específicamente?

-Sí, dice que posiblemente se trate de un cargamento ilegal, no sabe si se trata de droga occidental o armas. No sabe cuanto durara.

-Mientras no te pase nada no me opondré, pero un rasguño y tendrá que usar al cabeza de escoba.

-Hai Okashira.

Misao sonrió y siguió vigilando la cocción para la sopa de esa noche, el guerrero por el contrario subió directamente a su habitación para preparar todo lo necesario, no parecía haberse percatado de la fecha que había en el calendario.

-Osamu.

-Sí.

-¿Puedes excusarme un momento?

-No tardes, esto estará en diez minutos.

-Gracias.

-

Se perdió por los pasillos del Aoiya, tenia todo listo para esa noche, tanto la cabaña como las cosas, incluso Osamu y ella había encontrado la mejor manera de que no se percatasen de que las dos faltarían en sus habitaciones por un rato, y ahora esto; Saito y sus manías, tenia que pedirle el favor justo en esa fecha, era la primera vez que harían un año, no habría mas ocasiones por que después solo serian dos o tres.

-Misao ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No Jiya, no pasa nada.

-Pasa algo, puedo ser muchas cosas además de viejo verde pero también te crié, solo das paseos esquivando a la gente cuando algo malo ocurre-se sentó a su lado.

-Se trata de Aoshi.

-¿Habéis peleado?

-No, tendemos a escucharnos cuando no opinamos igual, nos ahorramos el mal trago.

-Pero...

-Creo que ha olvidado que día es hoy.

-¿Y que día es hoy?

-Hoy es cuando... por lo que me contó, hoy es el día en que decidió de motu propio decirme lo que sentía por mí-sonrió suavemente, era una mentira piadosa, era el día en que había recibido la primera carta-pensé que lo recordaría.

-Déjame que te cuente una pequeña historia-¿Cómo los jóvenes enamorados podían ser tan ingenuos?-hace tiempo conocí a un hombre que no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni penas, ni alegrías, este hombre conocía a una mujer, era hermosa y delicada, una belleza tan misteriosa que ni yo mismo fui capaz de atreverme a seducir, solo con recordar la caída de sus párpados me estremezco, que dulzura y recato, que forma de moverse... a lo que íbamos, ese hombre era el único que la importaba, tenia muchos pretendientes desde luego pero no quería oír nada de ellos-Misao ya se temía lo peor-ese hombre que no sentía nada la hizo el mejor regalo, la amo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Aoshi no ha olvidado la fecha de hoy, pero aprende un poco de paciencia, el día no ha terminado aun.

-Esta anocheciendo.

-Pero no es media noche, vamos a cenar.

Desde la ventana de la habitación Aoshi sonrió suavemente, Misao seguía siendo Misao.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

_Esta noche descubriremos el ultimo sentido: vista._

_Hace una semana que salisteis de misión, por lo tanto hará siete días que no me veis._

_¿Recordareis aun como soy físicamente?_

_Nos veremos en la entrada del bosque de bambú a media noche._

_Firmado._

_Sensei._

La sombra se adentro por el bosque, la luz de la luna marco sus rasgos humanos, mucho más que la ultima vez que vino por aquí, ojos azules y pelo negro, músculos surcados de honrosas cicatrices, alto e imponente en el porte, aterrador si no estaba con ella... perseguía una imagen tan real como onírica; una figura esbelta había aparecido cerca de los primeros bambús y había huido de él, un ser del que solo podía imaginar el rostro a pesar de no verlo, un cuerpo delgado envuelto en largas ropas negras. Ella.

-

_...el shoji se abrió en silencio dejando pasar al antiguo Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu, mientras tanto la joven simulaba estar dormida, seguro que venia para disculparse por su descuido._

_Pues no se lo pondría fácil._

_-Misao-susurro-¿Sabes que día es hoy?_

_Asintió sin darse la vuelta._

_-Supongo que sabrás por que estoy aquí._

_Cerró los ojos al notar que una de las manos la hacia tumbarse boca arriba, unos labios cubrieron los suyos suavemente..._

_- _

Cerca del río pudo verla a lo lejos, no eran burdas prendas de ropa, sino las más finas piezas de seda negra... bordadas en oro y plata.

El brillante kimono lanzaba destellos plateados cuando la luz lunar incidía sobre el bordado de un fiero dragón, las largas mangas apenas rozaban el suelo en la quietud de sus movimientos, un ruido producido involuntariamente por su asombro hizo que el fuego que rodeaba su cintura en forma de obi brillase tan cálido como el oro.

Varios pasos hacia atrás y un giro le mostraron la más hermosa de las mariposas nocturnas.

La carrera empezaba de nuevo.

-

_...Misao jadeo suavemente y paso los brazos por el cuello de Aoshi, él siguió besándola con ternura mientras la sentaba en su regazo como tantas otras veces. En el ultimo momento la kunoichi separo los labios y le rozo el cuello apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del hombro masculino ¿Por qué se había rendido tan fácilmente? Se quedo quieta mientras el guerrero la definía el cuello y su propio hombro, libre de la tela de la yukata, varias lagrimas cayeron al darse cuenta de que este no era otro momento mas, era especial, por la forma en que la cogía y la acariciaba, o la manera en que colocaba los mechones de pelo rebeldemente despeinado por el nerviosismo _

_-Gracias._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por acordarte._

_-No fui al templo, busque esto._

_Dejo la pequeña caja sobre el futón, la joven miro sorprendida como quitaba el lazo y desvelaba en el interior una peineta de nácar y varios alfileres para el pelo de todas las tonalidades que el jade poseía, desde el mas profundo hasta el mas sutil._

_-Se que por ahora será difícil que te los vea puestos, pero si el momento esta cerca es bueno que los tengas._

_-Yo no te he traído nada-murmuro avergonzada, tanto esperar a que él recordase la fecha y había olvidado algún obsequio._

_-Estas tu-sonrió indulgente-es cuanto necesito..._

_- _

Una débil luz en la lejanía le indicó vagamente lo que había mas adelante, la cabaña desde donde se podía mirar la ciudad, con sigilo se acerco viendo como la muchacha se escabullía en su interior dejando que su aroma característico marcara la senda que había seguido, apoyo los dedos en el marco y rompió una ramita para indicar que ya había llegado.

La luz que provenía de la lamparilla se apago al instante haciendo estallar los plateados rayos de la luna llena.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Misao solo levanto el rostro al oír los pasos adentrándose en el reducido espacio. Aoshi por el contrario se quedo quieto, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, era cierto que Misao lo era y que también vestida con un kimono se volvía irreconocible, pero él nunca la había visto así, salvando la excepción de la fiesta del templo en que ella solo se dejó ver de forma lejana, y jamás en unas condiciones tan reveladoras. La seda brillaba como el agua del río, profunda y mística, escondiendo sus secretos a los ojos ignorantes, los destellos de los bordados en plata del kimono y en oro del obi la envolvían en una maraña de luz semejante al aura de las diosas, la piel que no tapaba el kimono era tan pálida como la porcelana, los labios eran dos pétalos rojos mientras que las pestañas no permitían observar el ultimo detalle: sus ojos.

Parpadeo suavemente y con un gesto lleno de timidez real levanto la vista lentamente.

Sentado frente a ella creyó que se perdía a si mismo, los ojos de Misao siempre habían sido profundos pero eso era a la luz del sol, la lunar por el contrario los confería una insondavilidad tal que parecía mirar al mar; levanto la mano del regazo y cogió la suya masajeando con ternura los nudillos, él cerró los dedos en torno a los pálidos apretando suavemente.

-¿Qué ves?

-A ti.

-No, esto es una ilusión.

-Entonces...

Llevo la mano hacia el obi y asintió. Si le hubiese pedido que diera la vida por ella lo habría hecho, pero ¿Desnudarla mientras la veía?



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Cogió aire al tiempo que sus dedos localizaban el borde del obi, la tela se deslizo al primer roce pero no se desvinculo del resto de la vestidura por el obi-jime, conteniendo el aliento soltó el cordón dorado y la pieza de tela cayó al regazo de la Okashira rebelando el date-jime y el nudo del koshi-himo, apenas duraron nada en los siguientes diez minutos. Misao volvió a bajar la vista al notar que solo quedaba el kimono y la única prenda interior que llevaba puesta, el juban.

El antiguo Okashira llevo las manos al cuello del kimono, sabia bien como quitarlos y volverlos a poner, el tiempo pasado como protector de Satsu-san y de las pocas pero agradables noches que habían compartido le sirvió de mucho, pero no era Satsu la que estaba delante de él, sino Misao.

Su pequeña kunoichi.

La única que le había hecho desear o amar de verdad.

Incluso plantearse seriamente si el pasar todo el día en el templo le haría salir de la oscuridad.

Se mordió el labio de impaciencia y separo el cuello, por tanto, el resto de la tela hacia los lados, el juban se desveló mostrando que era tan rojo como la sangre recién caída y la piel blanca como la nieve.

-

Misao llevo las manos al suelo y permitió pasiva que bajase el kimono hasta su regazo, agacho la cabeza avergonzada, mostrando que llevaba puesto en el extraño moño suelto que Osamu la había hecho, la peineta de nácar y el alfiler de jade más oscuro que le había regalado; con tranquilidad se levanto ante él, dejando que el resto de la tela cayese formando un circulo negro de destellos metálicos a su alrededor, luego estiro un brazo hacia arriba para quitar los dos complementos del pelo.

La sangre dejo paso a la noche.

El guerrero se puso de pie a su vez, la forma en que hasta el más mínimo detalle y caída habían, seguramente, sido preparados con un cuidado exquisito, solo servia para mostrar la simple belleza que un cuerpo desnudo podía llegar a poseer. La forma en que se desvelaba la suave turgencia de dos senos de picos rosados, la sensual curva de un vientre puro e inmaculado, la dulce que comenzaba en las caderas de una joven y se alargaba en piernas interminables, hasta que los ojos se encontraban con los menudos pies femeninos.

La despejo el cuello lentamente mientras buscaba una de las pequeñas manos, en el beso la llevo hasta el cinturón de su ropa onmitzu.

Lo soltó con lentitud dejándolo caer, suspiro ahondando el beso, llevando las manos a su cuello tubo la ocasión perfecta para separar la parte superior, él relajo los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y el gi cayo al suelo a la vez que los pantalones.

La cogió en brazos y se sentó en la parte donde la luz de la luna daba en el suelo, trago saliva y llevo los dedos hasta el rostro de la joven, desenterrándolo de su propio cuello la hizo levantar la mirada; aunque tenia miedo y la vergüenza la hacia bajar la vista aguanto el escrutinio.

-¿Por que te avergüenzas?

-Me miras.

-Eres muy hermosa, tu piel es limpia y en cambio la mía...

-Lleva las marcas del honor Onniwabanshuu, el orgullo de haber participado y sobrevivido.

-Pero no muestran la vergüenza de un guerrero, deje que los matasen, me traicione a mi, a ellos, a ti...

-Seguiste con vida para llegar donde estas ahora, entre mis brazos, seguro que donde quiera que estén nos miraran con orgullo.

-Si tu lo crees. Entonces será así.

Bajo las manos hasta la cintura de él y se apretó feliz.

-

Aoshi por el contrario se sintió liberado por ese movimiento, nadie le había dicho durante todo ese tiempo que se sentía orgulloso por que él siguiese con vida, ni que fuese tan importante ese sencillo hecho, con ella entre sus brazos supo, o intuyo, por que lo era. Ahora podían estar, no, estaban juntos, alguien a quien inconscientemente había echado de menos durante el tiempo en que no había compartido su vida diaria con él, no le había alejado levemente de las preocupaciones, ni le había dicho que necesitaba su ayuda para solucionar algún percance... aunque los papeles habían cambiado ligeramente.

Se acerco a su oído y susurro, Misao dio un leve respingo y se quedo quieta después se tumbo sobre el gi de Aoshi y cerro los ojos.

-

-Ábrelos por favor.

El rubor la cubrió al verle sobre ella, sus cuerpos no se tocaban pero era muy agradable sentirse tapada en cierta manera por el musculado cuerpo masculino, con tranquilidad la mirada de Aoshi la recorrió como una caricia; lentamente bajo por el exquisito cuello haciendo que se estirase, las clavículas se marcaban pero no de forma anormal, los suaves montículos a los cuales sus manos se adaptarían perfectamente... incluso los pezones despertaron sin haberlos tocado, tras una eternidad llego al diminuto recinto de rizos negros, por entonces las rodillas de Misao ya se frotaban expectantes por la extraña promesa y solo basto una simple mirada para que le dejasen cumplirla.

Con premeditada lentitud bajo hasta dejar un beso en la cara interna de las finas piernas, los muslos temblaron y un suspiro se escucho, no pudo aguantar más. La Okashira grito ante la avalancha de sensaciones, una mano descendió para evitar que continuase y la otra ascendió para silenciarse ella misma, probo a arquearse para evadirle pero fue algo previsto desde el principio, por lo que no la quedo mas remedio que permitirle continuar.

Sus dedos se clavaron en el cuero cabelludo en una ultima suplica por que fuese mas considerado, luego simplemente grito su nombre en agradecimiento.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

_Cinco sentidos cinco estados._

_El tacto simboliza los tanteos que se dan en la oscuridad._

_El olfato lo cerca que podemos oler el aire fresco de la salida._

_El oído los murmullos de la gente que nos espera afuera._

_El gusto nos permite saborear la limpieza del aire._

_La vista hace que nos deleitemos con la mas hermosa de las visiones._

_Ahora puedo entender por que el amor hace que muchos encuentren una nueva razón para seguir con vida, yo añoraba esa sensación que experimente cuando erais una niña, me queríais por estar a vuestro lado y ayudaros, por que el único limite que os impuse fue ser feliz. Luego os la arrebate pero luchasteis por que volviese de nuevo._

_Mi corazón es vuestro desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que lo cuidasteis bien y que lo seguiréis haciendo, por eso, y antes de que nuestro noviazgo se convierta en compromiso, me gustaría cuidar de vuestro corazón._

_Ya sé lo que es el amor._

_Solo espero saber demostrároslo adecuadamente._

_Firmado._

_Un ser que ha encontrado la salvación._

Misao beso la ardiente frente del guerrero, él la dirigió una mirada velada por la fiebre; Saito había respondido frente a la repentina enfermedad de Aoshi alegando que el ninja se había lanzado al agua para poder vigilar mejor, eso y que no se había cambiado de ropa antes del encuentro con Misao le había provocado la permanencia en cama durante unos días.

Nada que no curase los mimos de la Okashira y la complicidad de una kunoichi en concreto.

-Sabes que mi corazón siempre ha estado vigilado por ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Por que nunca habrías permitido que otro me alejase de tu lado, soy importante para ti aunque no lo supieras conscientemente.

-La soledad me habría impulsado ha hacerlo-razono para si mismo.

-Sí, y el cariño que siempre he tenido contigo.

-Me alegro entonces.

Misao sonrió y le cerró los ojos con ternura.

-Ahora descansa, ya cuidaras de mi corazón de manera consciente después.

¿POR QUE ROJO?

POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE

Silvia-Chan: Ser un cubo de hielo es malo, sobre todo si la pequeña comadreja a la que no dejarías ni a sol ni sombra te ha estado esperando y a decidido que esta harta, la primera carta se lo sirve en bandeja. Que no se queje, podria haber sido peor ;)

Alexandra Shinomori: Discrepo de ese tipo de razonamientos, el culpable es Aoshi, primero la ve como una niña, despues SE LE OBLIGA a verla como una mujer y por fin (el tio es lento) se da cuenta de que Misao SÍ ha crecido. Entonces trata de que su comportamiento hacia ella sea el de un hombre no el de su protector, la caga como es normal (ah, lo que hace la costumbre) y la pide ayuda (recordemos que intento reflejar ese anelo por ser libre a traves de los sentidos, etapas de un noviazgo por ejemplo) para saber amarla, altialtos corrientes y molientes y altibajos corrientes y molientes lo consigue, ya esta, salvarse del infierno nunca fue tan ¿Excitante? Si el niño se desmadra es por una palabra que tu misma dijiste (no se si aqui o en otro pero fuiste tú) reprimir, tantos años solo no es bueno, y menos cuando te percatas de que es posible que te quedes solo y sin ser feliz. Misao normalmente no pretende ser una pervertida ¿Pero quien se resiste a esto tras años de espera? Yo no, desde luego.

Alis-Chan: Felicidades, el pequeño desliz es en tu honor, pero bueno ¿Acaso dudas de que quedaba un sentido mas y luego...? Un poco de esperanza por favor, no pienso colgarlo o dejarlo cortado en lo mejor. Eso no se hace y menos con el apoyo que recibe. QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS, BESOTES.

Tohko: Las catorce palabras mas desesperadas hasta la fecha ¿Acaso dudabas de que lo iba a dejar ahi? Que la pagina no me haya dejado subir durante estos dias no es motivo para abandonar. Ya esta, deja de morderte los muñones y lee el ultimo de los cinco sentidos. Ya solo queda el final. Y podras descansar en paz. Solo una pregunta ¿Que queremos saber que pasa¿Acaso hay mas contigo tras la pantalla del ordenador?

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	8. Amor y Deseo

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.  
PD: Contiene lemon.

** Sobres rojos.**

** Amor y Deseo. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

Entro por la puerta sin dar ningún motivo para que los ocupantes del cuarto se despertasen, era cierta su suposición, dormían juntos.

Hacia unos meses que Aoshi se había mejorado de la fiebre que cogió en una de las noches de misión; como siempre que se ponía enfermo Misao era su particular ángel de la guarda, mantenía una vigilia de día y noche sobre él para que no le pasase nada, una de las mañanas había ido para ver que tal se encontraba y comentar con ellos sobre las invitaciones que él consideraba fuera de contesto para una "celebración intima", la imagen que encontró fue hermosa y le hizo sonrojarse hasta parecer un chiquillo primerizo que un anciano curtidito. Misao y Aoshi estaban tumbados, aunque el onni estaba dentro del futón la envolvía con los brazos y dejaba que durmiese protegida por su gabardina, hasta que pensó que no era apropiado dejar que la Okashira pasase frío; la metió entre las mantas del futón y la apretó contra él. La joven solo se sujeto a su sudorosa yukata y apoyo la frente en el brazo masculino.

¡Pero no pensó que a partir de ese día pasasen TODAS las noches juntos!

Confiaba en ambos, sabia que ante todo los dos cumplían con el honor, mientras mantuviera la boca cerrada y fuesen tan discretos como ahora no tenia que ocurrir nada fuera de lo normal ¿Y por si ocurría que más daba? Hacia mas de un año que comenzaron su noviazgo, siempre se guardaban las apariencias por lo menos durante dos, apunto de cumplirlos no era extraño que por lo menos Misao se hubiese impacientado en un aspecto que los dos compartirían en breve. Si estaban empezando a preguntar que personas estarían indicadas para considerar una celebración intima no quedaba mucho para el compromiso oficial.

Bien mirado ya estaban decididos los lados del futón.

-

Cerró el shoji a su espalda y decidió no volver a preocuparse por si había manchas rojas en el colchón, eran responsables.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Saco otro kimono y lo coloco en la percha nueva para decidir cual era el mejor para la reunión, ya había vaciado la mitad del armario que la correspondía de su ropa onmitzu, guardándola allí donde los demás lo hacían, en la habitación que había al lado del dojo; por lo que la proliferación de kimonos en el espacio sobrante había sido como las setas en los bosques, solo echaba de menos el plof que siempre imagino que les seguirían. La parte de Aoshi también estaba llena de ropa, prendas que jamás pensó que volvería a ver ahora las veía todos los días, e incluso se ayudaban con el obi de los kimonos. Así evitaban que él que retorciese la prenda al ponérselo y que luego ella se pasase media hora colocando arrugas delante del espejo para no desentonar.

-Sigo pensando que como el negro ninguno ¿Verdad Aoshi-san?

-Tienes razón, pero creo que koishi tiene un buen motivo para usar otro y no ese.

-Podrías usar el turquesa.

-No, ese no ¿Por qué no este?

-

Desplegó uno blanco, bordadas de forma intermitente por la prenda había flores azuladas y rojizas de cinco pétalos, el obi era tan verde como las hojas del cerezo y estaba cubierto por un bordado dorado que evocaba las ondas del agua, le confería a su piel un candor muy favorecedor, lo malo era que acentuaba el moreno que ya empezaba a perder.

-

-Pelo suelto-inquirió la experta abdicando.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Aoshi levanto una ceja.

-Dame un motivo-inquirió Osamu.

-No me gusta.

-Un motivo-insistió.

-Se me enreda, luego tengo nudos, tardo mucho en dejarlo en condiciones...

-Admito que es como te queda mejor-no tendría que hacerlo, pero...-prueba a hacerte algún recogido-la furibunda mirada de la joven voló hasta la repisa de la ventana donde Aoshi leía tranquilamente-quizá con dos de los palillos que te regale tengas mas que bastante.

-Creo que dejo caer que solo permitiría que los vieses tu-Osamu la señalo con todo el descaro mientras miraba a Aoshi.

-Dije que primero los estrenaría con él-recordó la joven.

-Tienes razón-la patada en el suelo centro la atención en lo importante ¿Qué se pondría?-pasar del despeluche de una chiquilla a la sutileza de una dama, y mas siendo Okashira, puede ser todo un shock.

-Ryunosuke Yagami hace años que no la ve, por no mencionar a los demás.

-Lo que no quiere decir que no la recuerde.

-Exacto. Se trata de que no solo vean a la futura Dama Shinomori, también a la Okashira. A una líder delicada pero fuerte.

-

Misao se dejo caer de rodillas, ladeo la cabeza y por fin se hecho hacia atrás tumbándose sobre el tatami, en estos casos lo mejor era esperar.

-¿Misao te pasa algo?

-Sí, vosotros dos.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Saito salió mas que sorprendido de la reunión, no todos los días uno podía ver como la comadreja no solo daba una lección de modales a mas de una kunoichi sino que también lo hacia con mas de un ninja, por no mencionar el agradable cambio que había supuesto el noviazgo con Shinomori, la jovencita se había vuelto como esas plantas curativas, podía ser benevolente, o letal.

-Pareces contento-le dijo Okina en el corredor.

-No solo recibiréis un dinero del gobierno, también seréis parte de él, solo pienso en las formas en que aprovechare vuestra extensa red de miembros para terminar de afianzar el poder.

-Un nuevo arma para los poderosos, tendremos las espaldas cubiertas.

-¿Ese no es Yagami?

-Aja, lo que no entiendo es que hace allí.

-¿Allí?

-Ese corredor lleva a las habitaciones... y Misao y Aoshi ya se han ido para allá.

-

La Okashira bajo la cabeza hasta recostar la frente sobre el bordillo del alfeizar, los dedos del onni la relajaron el cuello, estar tanto tiempo conteniéndose y con la posición visualmente adecuada podía destrozar mas de un nervio, en Misao eso se traducía en contracturas.

-Quizá seria mejor que te soltases el kimono-murmuro en su oído.

-Resistiré-susurro girando el rostro para besarle-además, tenemos visita.

Una tabla suelta resonó, Misao sabía bien cual era, también el tipo de sonido que producía, alguien cuidadoso no la haría sonar a pesar de pisarla de lleno, alguien que no conocía ese pequeño, pero fundamental detalle, se delataba. Y ellos solo conocían a alguien tan descuidado.

Ryunosuke Yagami.

-

-Hola.

El otro hombre se quedo en el lugar, la Okashira estaba acompañada del antiguo, la cosa no seria tan sencilla.

-

-Okashira, perdonad mi atrevimiento pero tengo una pregunta que haceros, en privado-dijo mirando a Aoshi.

-Lo que tengáis que decirme también lo puede oír él.

-Es referente a las misiones que me encargo vuestro predecesor, me gustaría volver a Kyoto.

-¿Por algún motivo en especial?

-Sí. Se trata de Yuko Hamano, su padre ha permitido que nuestra relación siga adelante, por eso quiero estar aquí.

-Hamano... hace tres días fue nombrada ninja, tiene buena base.

-Por eso quería pedirla que me permitiese volver del exilio.

Aoshi miro fijamente a su antiguo enemigo, algo había cambiado en él, arrodillado en la reverencia mas profunda que había visto jamás en un hombre como él, temblando y deseando que la tierra se lo tragase.

Imposible.

Ryunosuke Yagami jamás haría eso, tramaba algo.

-Misao-susurro tratando de advertirla.

La joven únicamente levanto una mano acallándole.

-Levanta la vista-dijo a Ryunosuke-y mírale.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Aoshi salió de la bañera, aun estaba confuso por los sucesos de esa tarde, cuando Yagami había ido a hablar con Misao había pensado que pretendía algo contra ella, luego la situación había cambiado para mostrarle a un hombre igualmente torturado a lo largo de los años ¿Un posible igual? Sí, pero por una vez se había visto a si mismo cuando le había escrito la primera carta a su kunoichi; un ser que a encontrado la luz al fin y busca una forma de ser aceptado entre los demás.

Que la encuentra al fin.

Sonrió de forma ausente al subir hacia la habitación que compartían, por extraño que sonase fue él el primero en proponerlo, no soportaba mas sin poder estar junto a ella, cinco veces la había tenido en sus brazos y el calor que ese acto provocaba en su cuerpo le hacia estar tranquilo, no eran celos, simplemente los últimos años desde que la había dejado en Aoiya se hacían notar; quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recorrer el pasillo.

Cuando llego a la puerta supo por que.

_Ser luminoso_

_que caíste a la oscuridad,_

_has luchado contra ella_

_y has ganado._

_- _

_Pero yo..._

_he sido secuestrada por ella._

_- _

_Empiezo a no recordarte._

_- _

_A olvidar el calor de tus caricias,_

_dejar de percibir tu olor en mi cercanía,_

_no escuchar tu voz en leves susurros,_

_a perder el sabor de tus labios en los míos,_

_ya casi no puedo verte anata._

_- _

_La oscuridad es cada vez más asfixiante,_

_Me rodea colándose por mis poros._

_- _

_Borra todo lo que me has mostrado sobre mi cuerpo,_

_la forma en que, en la profundidad de la noche_

_despierta a tus besos y palabras,_

_mis manos se vuelven frías sin estar tú cerca,_

_sin sentirte y sin poder ofrecerte_

_los mismos placeres que despiertas en mí._

_- _

_¿Como la profundidad del alma_

_puede ser como el más solitario de los bosques?_

_¿Como la soledad del alma_

_puede ser como el más profundo de los bosques?_

_- _

_¡Sálvame!_

_- _

Atrapado en una varilla del shoji estaba "eso" ¿Y ahora que hacia¿Cuál era la mejor forma de responder? Para él Misao había empezado a ser leíble, con solo fijarse en los tics podía saber su estado de animo, golpear con las yemas de los dedos lo que fuera indicaba nervios, tumbada de cualquier manera era cansancio, apoyada donde fuese y los ojos cerrados relajación...

Pero esto.

Las rodillas le fallaron un segundo y término buscando apoyo en la pared, en cambio la toalla le resbalo de entre los dedos al fijar de nuevo la vista en el papel.

¿Por qué esto?

Por que ella estaba lista, las noches en que con paciencia se habían dedicado a despertar sus cuerpos la habían arrebatado su miedo innato de virgen, ya sabia como era el cuerpo de un hombre, las respuestas que podía ofrecer, todas, las respuestas posibles. Aunque su cuerpo fuese físicamente virgen ya era experimentada en el trato con el masculino.

Solo era curiosidad ante lo que implicaba el dejarse llevar.

¿Pero de verdad él estaba listo al fin?



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Osamu observo un pequeño cambio en los días siguientes a la reunión: Misao y Aoshi se había distanciado, un poco.

No era muy normal en los últimos meses: Misao revisaba todo el papeleo que se precisaba para mantener al Onniwabanshuu como una maquina perfectamente engrasada; contando siempre con las opiniones de Okina y el antiguo Okashira, concertando alguna que otra reunión de apenas dos horas para actuar de mediadora entre maestros y alumnos, vigilando evaluaciones y nombramientos, entrenando para despejarse y mantenerse, o mejorar, en sus aptitudes como ninja...

Aoshi llevaba las cuentas del Aoiya, la gestión con la policía, reuniones con otros clanes, vigilancia de mafias... de vez en cuando se escapaba al templo pero no más de unas pocas horas.

Ahora todo había cambiado sutilmente, la joven pasaba mas "tiempo libre" en el dojo mientras que el hombre lo gastaba en el templo.

-

-Osamu ¿Tu sabes si ha pasado algo entre ellos?-comento el anciano en una tarde "extrañamente" tranquila.

-Sé tanto como tu Okina, nada-cantada, los demás sospechaban.

-Entonces tendremos que averiguarlo.

-¿No crees anciano que es mejor dejarlos a ellos?

-Hiko-sama-murmuro sorprendida.

-He venido por que tengo que hablar con una persona, sobre un sobre de extraños colores.

Okina observo impresionado que las mejillas de Osamu se volvían tan rojas como la carta que el Catorceavo Maestro del Hitten Mitsurugui Ryu sostenía en una mano.

-

_Tantea en la oscuridad,_

_huele el aire fresco,_

_oye los susurros,_

_degusta la pureza del aire,_

_deléitate con la visión que se te ofrece._

_Jamás permitiré que la oscuridad te lleve, asume que no te abandonaré, no volveré a esgrimir ese tipo de "crueldad" contra ti. Ya me siento incapaz de ello. Sé el daño que produce.  
Resiste koishi, no me siento preparado y eso te puede alejar._

_Pero comprende._

_Temo al descontrol, te mereces que no halla "salvajismo", que la ternura y el cariño corran por tu piel._

_¡Pero hace tanto que no intimo de esa forma!_

_Me siento como un chiquillo ante una mujer, nervioso y excitado, ansioso por llegar la parte final y olvidando los placeres anteriores. Y tú no eres una mujer cualquiera, eres Misao, mi ángel particular.  
Un ser que no debe ser maltratado._

_La nueva agonía a la que me someto no es agradable contigo cerca, puedo forzarte, y después buscar el perdón en la muerte._

_No pienso dejarlo, me esforzare en no hacerte daño._

_Temeroso por lo que despiertas en mi._

_Tu anata._

Dejo la hoja en el regazo, miedo, Aoshi tenia miedo; la vista la resbalo hasta el futón donde la figura dormida del espadachín reposaba, tumbado de lado, un brazo bajo el cuello y el otro sobre el hueco donde debería haber estado ella, nunca había visto semejante imagen de él; siempre era ella la que dormía de lado, incluso boca abajo, ocupando todo el espacio que podía para reírse al sentir que se movía para buscar una posición cómoda junto a ella; claro que eso lo hacia para terminar sobre él besándole y conociendo su cuerpo. Sin miedo. Lo que a ella le había sido arrebatado por el conocimiento él lo evitaba por conocerlo, por saber lo que se ocultaba tras la cortina de la entrega física mas intima de todas.

Cogió aire con lentitud, haciendo que bajase hasta su abdomen y saliese con suavidad de sus labios, tenia que arrebatarle ese pero, los peros no maduran solo lo hacen las peras, y si él había llegado hasta donde estaban era por su esfuerzo conjunto.

Ya era la hora de mostrar hasta que punto había cambiado.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Como todas las noches deposito el crisamento en la misma piedra, una gota de sangre de la cual flotaba un perfume alegre no trágico; pero esa noche era distinta, lo notaba en su piel, en las cosas que habían cambiado en la cabaña: un futón doble, una lámpara de suelo, un plato de incienso con varillas… la presencia de él tras sus pasos.

Nunca había sido tan tentador el deslizar los dedos en una invitación.

Camino de vuelta a la cabaña, lentamente se deslizo por los senderos iluminados por la luna, percances al "accidentalmente" tropezar o dejar escapar un gritito de miedo por haber visto algo se sucedieron con los pasos que daba, al fin ante la entrada se giro parcialmente y le espero. No tardo mucho en aparecer por el oscuro sendero, caminando con decisión y con un crisamento blanco en la mano. Suavemente sonrió y se reunió con ella.

-Es arriesgado que andes sola por la noche.

-Depende de para quien-saco un kunai del escondrijo donde los llevaba-tengo mas de uno.

-Yo solo tengo dos.

Despejo la gabardina mostrando sus kodachis.

-

Sonrió al verle avanzar y rodearla con el brazo libre, suavemente se puso de puntillas y dejo que la rozase, tembloroso, con los labios. Ambos llevaban sus ropas onmitzu, la Okashira y el onni de mayor renombre en el Onniwabanshuu estaban, aun, de misión.

Pero esta era para ellos dos.

Con lentitud entraron en la remodelada cabaña, telas oscuras con sutiles bordados en blanco tapaban las desvencijadas paredes de madera mientras que algunas volutas de incienso flotaban en el aire transportándolos a donde ellos querían, a ese instante, a la primera noche en que se entregarían el uno al otro. La joven suspiro de forma queda y sus uñas se engancharon a las ropas masculinas, con un tirón separo el cuello del oscuro uniforme, después muy suavemente los finos labios se quedaron solos.

Aoshi resbalo la mirada por la nuca de Misao, sabia bien lo suave y calida que era, como la podía hacer flaquear si sus dientes se entretenían allí; mientras ella le lamía el cuello dejando algún que otro beso él enredo las manos en el lazo del obi y lo soltó, la joven termino de abrirle la parte superior hundiendo la frente en su hombro y respirando de forma suave. La envolvió con los brazos y la levanto hasta sostenerla con sus caderas, sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con necesidad mientras soltaba el lazito interior que sostenía el pequeño gi femenino totalmente cerrado; el guerrero se sentó en el borde de la tarima dejando que ella le quitase su propia parte superior hasta apretar sus pieles entre si, el calzado termino en el suelo y él también.

Le recorrió con la mirada, no era la primera vez que él estaba debajo y de una forma tan sugerente a sus ojos, recorrió la línea que marcaban los decorados músculos hasta el ombligo, recordó otra noche; él jadeaba agarrándola las caderas, gimiendo al compás que imprimía a las torpes pero curiosas caricias, sonrió al saber que esta era muy distinta.

Se quito los tabi tras ponerse ambos de pie, con un solo contoneo de caderas el resto de la ropa cayo al suelo despejando su cuerpo a la luz plateada de la noche. Aoshi hizo otro tanto antes de besarla de nuevo.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Entrecerró los ojos al notar que las pequeñas manos bajaban por su espalda dibujando cicatrices ya olvidadas, reposo los labios en la clavícula de ella, evadiéndose por un momento todo lo que no fuera esos dedos finos recorriendo una zona ignorada por muchas otras manos femeninas. Sintió que hacia otro tanto con la suya, ese tipo de caricias tan lentas y suaves siempre la hacían estremecer por las cosquillas que provocaban en su piel, esa vez tampoco fue una excepción.

-Me haces cosquillas-sonrió contra sus labios.

-Lo sé, desde niña nunca has aguantado si se te tocaba aquí-movió la mano hasta el costado y ella dejo escapar varias risas nerviosas-algo que no ha cambiado con el tiempo.

Misao le acaricio el pómulo con un dedo, apartando varios pelos rebeldes que se empeñaban en que darse ahí, molestando ¿Cómo podía ser tan distinto a lo que muchas jóvenes decían en susurros vergonzosos¿Tan suave, y a la vez, tan intenso? Suspiro dejando que sus senos le rozasen el tórax con el movimiento, notaba que él estaba excitado, y que su propio cuerpo respondía complementándose; la respiración más profunda, los ojos pesados deseando solo cerrarse, la desesperación que nacía en el fondo de su cuerpo, todo por llegar a las caricias mas atrevidas pero intensas… la liquida urgencia que subía desde su sexo.

-

-¿Quema?

Asintió cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios. Los dedos de él solo rozaron sus pétalos y movió las caderas buscando un contacto más directo.

-No te preocupes.

La lengua de él busco su oído rozando su pabellón auditivo con la punta, Misao se estremeció involuntariamente con un gemido, nunca antes la había hecho eso; era cierto que sus labios la habían recorrido completamente, que durante muchas noches sus bocas se expresaban de otra forma… pero esto era nuevo. Poco a poco fue bajando la lengua por la mandíbula, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para ir completando el movimiento y llegar hasta la zona del esternón.

-

Por entonces Misao jadeaba perdida en la sensual telaraña, sus manos apenas lograban sostenerla a los hombros masculinos y su cuerpo amenazaba con colapsar allí mismo.

-

Los labios de él cercaron un pezón haciéndola dar un pronunciado respingo, Misao no pudo más y se dejo caer hacia atrás, arrastrándole con ella, Aoshi atino de casualidad a sostenerse en las manos, suspendido sobre ella.

-¿Estas bien?

La joven negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?

En esta ocasión asintió mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué todo es tan intenso como la otra vez? Siento… siento pinchazos en el vientre… y, aunque me has besado más veces en el cuello… tiemblo como antes…

El antiguo Okashira se sentó a sus pies suspirando, deseo, eso era lo que recorría su pálido cuerpo.

Y eso decía que aunque ambos lo deseaban con fuerza debían ir con tranquilidad, así evitarían hacerse daño sin pretenderlo.

-

Trato de convencerse al clavar una mirada hambrienta en el cuerpo que se le ofrecía, no podía hacerla eso; tenía que ser suave con ella, atento y complaciente ante todo.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Con los ojos cerrados noto que las yemas de las mortíferas manos buscaban ese punto concreto de su frente, donde nacía el pelo, después bajaban rozando su piel hasta terminar de hacer la curva de su nariz respingona, tras eso buscaron sus suaves cejas para dibujarlas resbalando por los pómulos llegando así a sus labios. Se los lamió con la punta de la lengua, expectante.

Pero aunque habían llegado al acuerdo de no hacerse daño fue imposible.

Hacia mucho que los dos se contenían.

Demasiado en que conocían sus cuerpos.

En que habían dedicado a regalarse amorosas caricias.

Todo aquello que dos amantes entregados anhelan.

Y dan lentamente como la más exquisita ambrosia.

Amor.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Los dos supieron que habían perdido desde el primer momento que habían tratado de planearlo hasta el ultimo detalle: atención, cariño, ofrecimiento… estaba bien pero, saber que esa noche los dos podían entregarse completamente… oh kami.

Okina les buscaría durante semanas.

-

Misao salto antes, Aoshi solo pudo cogerla frenando el impulso con los huesos en el futón, antes de eso sus lenguas ya batallaban por controlar la boca del otro hasta obligarle a rendirse a lo que pasase. Nunca se había sentido así antes, jamás en su vida, ni luchando ni amando; quizás fuese por que solo ella, Misao, verdaderamente hacia cantar su corazón.

Su corazón.

Esa conclusión hizo que el guerrero la sujetase por los glúteos con fuerza, amasando con un deje de rudeza, la Okashira perdió la concentración durante un segundo.

-

¡Sí, más que suficiente!

-

La mordisqueo la oreja sin percatarse de que ella empezaba a poner los brazos en tensión, se quedo extrañado cuando los dientes le chocaron entre si y perdía calor en el tórax, eso fue lo mejor. Las manos de afilados dedos se hundieron entre los muslos encontrando la goteante concha mientras la joven despejaba el cuello ante la luz de la luna; gimió al sentir que, como un niño hambriento, demandaba sus pequeños senos con voracidad, enredo los dedos en el pelo oscuro, tirando para poder dejar de gemir y así respirar. Falló, eso solo sirvió para animarle aun más.

Jadeando sin control apenas supo como había logrado alcanzarlo, apretó la sensible cabeza con suavidad, retirando el prepucio con la caricia y consiguiendo un respiro para sus necesitados pulmones; un ronco gemido de placer contenido surgió desde la garganta masculina estrellándose contra la piel de ella.

-Para.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Misao.

-¿Qué?-susurro en su oreja.

-Por favor. Misao.

-O que me harás.

Una mirada de advertencia cruzo las pestañas del antiguo Okashira.

-Entonces hazlo-susurro mordiéndose un labio.

Sus labios se encontraron con fuerza, no habría sido nada fuera de lo normal sino hubiese sido por que en ese momento la kunoichi sintió que la tumbaba sobre el colchón y la sujetaba las manos, inmovilizándola, habría pensado que estaba en presencia de otra persona salvo Aoshi.

-

Separándose con fingida tranquilidad sus labios bajaron dejando un rastro brillante por el delicado cuello, mordiendo ligeramente los laterales, definiendo las clavículas con los dedos de la mano libre para después lamerlas; por fin se entretuvo entre sus senos, jugando su boca con los pezones y el ombligo, esperando a degustarla con lo mejor que podía, su boca.

Supo lo que la esperaba en el momento en que el pelo del guerrero desnudo sus agitados senos al aire de la noche, trato de cerrar las piernas a la sabia lengua pero la cabeza entre sus muslos se lo impidió, entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, cerrar los ojos y sentir.

Sentir como la lengua de él se hundía levemente en su vértice en una rápida pasada, haciendo que sus caderas le buscasen necesitando algo más, rodeaba el pequeño, pero no menos importante, capullo de carne y sus dientes lo exponían para disfrutar de la dúctil y esquiva exquisitez. Misao gimió ante la directa caricia y se arqueo.

Las manos de ambos se cogieron entre si, apretándose hasta que la joven no pudo mas y su garganta lo demostró.

-

Aun temblaba, jadeante, cuando Aoshi se puso a su altura.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Estaba serio, mucho para el momento que compartían.

Aun podía ver restos de la miel transparente que su cuerpo producía alrededor de los labios de él, un casi inexistente sonrojo le cruzaba las mejillas y sus ojos de apariencia implacable relucían salvajes.

Algo que jamás había ocurrido con ella.

-

Lentamente alargo una mano, subiendo, sin rozar, la piel del musculazo brazo, él no se movió pero en cambio hizo algo más inquietante, seguir su movimiento con la mirada. Parcialmente asustada encogió los dedos y después los llevo hasta la orgullosa barbilla, atreviéndose a remontar el inexpresivo rostro del mortífero guerrero. Aoshi dejo escapar el aire solamente en un suspiro, se inclino, y la beso.

Sus sexos se apretaron rivalizando en puro deseo contenido.

-

-Misao no… por favor…

La joven onni bajo las manos a la zona lumbar de él, se estaba conteniendo de forma precaria y una tentación como podía ser el seguir acariciando entre sus omoplatos solo podía acabar de una forma.

Levantándose sobre los antebrazos sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, sin mediar palabra, y sobre todo sin dejarle a él, le cerco las caderas con los muslos, desorientándole.

-

Tras tantos años un cuerpo femenino le recibía.

-

Misao dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás rompiendo parte del embrujo, el antiguo Okashira simplemente apretó los dientes como tantas otras veces pero en esta ocasión empujo todo lo que pudo, una gemido inarticulado escapo de los labios de la joven. Intento separarse y las manos de ella se quedaron sobre sus caderas, junto a las cruzadas piernas femeninas.

Atrapado en el instante aguanto.

Todo empezó como un suave temblor en las caderas anteriormente vírgenes, un lento movimiento en busca de una posición cómoda por el peso. No sabía que algo tan inocente como eso podía tener unas consecuencias tan arrolladoras. Parcialmente aplacado él reacciono avivado, moviéndose primeramente de forma lenta y suave después, de manera mas confiada; Misao simplemente pudo jadear viendo que Aoshi estaba mas preocupado en contenerse todo lo que podía que en desbocarse por completo.

-

El primer gemido fue suficiente. Con un solo impulso llevo una de las finas piernas al hombro hundiéndose mas profundamente, Misao le clavo las uñas por ello y la beso de nuevo mientras ella se giraba parcialmente para evitar la sensación de estar tan expuesta como un kimono en una tienda, eso hizo que las sensaciones se intensificasen arrastrándoles.

La noche era larga y ellos jóvenes.

-

Además acaban de cruzar la línea del deseo: ahora estaba el amor.

¿POR QUE ROJO?

POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE

Alis-chan: Delicado? Con el Señor del hielo eterno desbocado? No... piensa y recapacita un poco, Que suele pasar cuando Aoshi se obsesiona con algo? De todo XD

Silvia-chan: A mi eso no me pasa XP pero ahora que lo dices estaria bien, por cierto, vete ahorrando para la terapia que el proximo si es el ultimo XD

GabyHyat: Una sencilla equacion, abrimos parentesis, Aoshi "mas" agua fria "elevado a" hace frio por que es de noche, cerramos parentesis "mas" abrimos parentesis, Saito es un roñoso "por tanto" no le da una manta "mas" Aoshi tiene prisa por que Misao le esta esperando "por tanto" no se cambia, cerramos parentesis, todo esto es igual a, Aoshi, entre el frio y las prisas, pilla un catarro de los que hacen historia. Ya ta, ya sabes que le paso.

Sore wa himitsu desu.


	9. Tres tazas de sake

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.

**Sobres rojos. **

**Tres tazas de sake. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

Lo primero que sintió fue un peso un tanto agradable en su cadera, la respiración acompasada de alguien en su nuca y una presión moderada en sus dedos…

Aoshi estaba dormido aun.

Sonrió contenta por eso, por tener una oportunidad de sentir plenamente y sin ningún tipo de interferencia su cuerpo, cerro los ojos de nuevo; notaba algunas zonas calidas por los besos del guerrero y su intimidad llena por él, algo bastante comprensible tras la noche que habían compartido, noto también que el tórax del onni se acoplaba a su espalda y que al respirar la rozaba suavemente, que sus brazos la envolvían, uno por encima de su cadera, el peso tan agradable, y otro por debajo de los hombros cogiendo su mano, la presión moderada.

Apretó con suavidad, las lecciones que Osamu la había mostrado unas semanas antes habían tenido un efecto arrollador sobre el pobre hombre, claro, cuando ella había logrado sobreponerse a todo lo nuevo que empezaba a descubrir.

Aoshi suspiro dejando tensarse su cuerpo.

La Okashira lo sintió y movió las caderas lentamente, el suspiro se convirtió en un jadeo y un dulce abrazo.

-Estoy despierto-murmuro en la nuca de ella.

-Ya lo sé.

-

Durante unos minutos dejaron que el silencio fuese total, era muy agradable estar los dos desnudos y tumbados, tan apretados tras todo lo ocurrido.

Aoshi empezó a mover los dedos por el vientre de Misao provocando cosquillas en la joven onni.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, tenia ganas de hacerlo.

Se levanto dispuesto a besarla pero se detuvo antes de hacer nada más, la piel de la joven ya no era nívea, había marcas rosadas, muchas en el cuello y hombros, alguna que otra decorando sus senos… una media luna roja adornaba uno de los redondeados hombros, desafiando la palidez que había logrado alcanzar al fin.

Se inclino y la beso.

-

Misao abrió los ojos lentamente, todo era demasiado irreal, sentía el aliento de él sobre su frente, los roces de sus labios… también desde donde estaba podía ver el tensado brazo del guerrero, la forma abombada de su hombro aguantando su peso… una mancha enorme en el cuello.

-¿No te dolerá?-dijo alargando la mano hasta rozar la zona.

-¿El que?

Alcanzo la gabardina donde estaban enganchadas de mala manera las kodachi, desenvaino una y uso el filo a modo de espejo.

Un impresionante moratón le destacaba en el cuello. Un chupetón enorme.

-Tú también tienes alguna que otra marca.

-¿Qué? No puedo presentarme con marcas en el Aoiya ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá?

-Pedirán una prueba de que eres virgen, lo sé.

-Y ya no tenemos esa prueba.

-

El antiguo Okashira levanto una ceja a modo de tentativa.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

El momento cumbre había llegado al fin, cuando el sacerdote había servido la bandeja que contenía las tres tazas de sake del ritual todo el mundo había callado con un silencio reverencial, los bailarines que amenizaban la intima celebración habían caído de rodillas centrando la atención en ellos dos, el sacerdote había presentado la botella de sake para que uno de los dos la cogiese.

Aunque lo normal había sido que Misao recibiese el apellido de Aoshi, convirtiéndose por tanto en la nueva Dama Shinomori, muchos habían discrepado. Ahora ella tenía tanto prestigio como él, puede que más, por tanto, Aoshi debía recibir su apellido.

-

_-No me termina de convencer-murmuro a su lado-queda muy mal. Aoshi Makimachi-arrugo el gesto al pronunciarlo._

_-Misao Shinomori. También suena extraño._

_-¿Y entonces?.¿Qué hacemos? -El sacerdote pondrá el sake entre los dos y el que lo coja será el que deponga el apellido._

_-¿Por pedirle que sea él el que lo sirva que perdemos?_

_-¡Ningún sacerdote hará eso!-discrepo levantándose a medias._

_-Preguntemos entonces._

_Dicho lo cual la beso de nuevo y se retiro a un silencio donde las caricias en la suave espalda eran lo único que los mantenía entretenidos mientras se bañaban._

_- _

El anciano hombre se inclino con una reverencia, para sorpresa de los presentes sirvió la primera taza y luego se la ofreció a la Okashira, nada acostumbrada al aguardiente de arroz se obligo a beber de un trago el transparente líquido evitando las ganas de pedir agua. Después dejo la tacita en la mano del sacerdote que la lleno de nuevo y se la tendió al guerrero. Este la cogió reticente y la vació de un trago intentando no mostrar la mueca de desagrado que siempre le producía semejante bebida.

-

_-Este es el ultimo-amenazó-no pienso seguir andando con una tormenta sobre nosotros y sin paraguas._

_-Yo también estoy cansado ¿Por qué nadie entiende los motivos que tenemos?_

_-¿Qué motivos tienen, joven?_

_Misao fue la primera en dar un respingo, sin estar aun acostumbrada a las sandalias femeninas tropezó y se sujeto precariamente al kimono de Aoshi, el guerrero tuvo el tino suficiente de cogerla por la cintura y no por el cuello de la ropa como había sido su primer impulso._

_-Se trata de mostrar el que ninguno de los dos es más importante que el otro._

_-Los dos formamos un todo-aclaro la Okashira abochornada._

_El anciano les miro atentamente y con una sonrisa, hacia años que ninguno de los novios que pedían sus servicios le hacían esa propuesta, asintió precediéndoles en el camino hacia el despacho del templo, allí tenia un grueso rollo donde se definía ese tipo de ceremonia_

_- _

Para estupor de los presentes la siguiente copa fue ofrecida al antiguo Okashira, después, a la joven novia.

-

_Aoshi abrió la caja temiéndose que las tazas matrimoniales no estuviesen allí, durante siglos habían pertenecido al Onniwabanshuu para celebrar las uniones de sus orgullosos Okashiras. Pero estaban._

_Saco la mas pequeña de las tres, la primera de la que se bebía, repartidos por la oscura superficie había pétalos de cerezo, un onni, los míticos demonios de los cuales recibían su nombre los perseguía; en la mediana se dejaba entrever, entre la conocida decoración de sakuras y onni, una mano pálida que sujetaba un puñal._

_En la última taza, esplendorosamente pintados, había un onni y una muchacha que bailaban entre los pétalos._

_- _

La gran sorpresa fue la tercera, pocos onni recordaban lo que simbolizaba semejante ritual: igualdad. Entre dos seres iguales en rango y prestigio ninguno de los dos se podía someter.

La tercera taza entrelazo sus destinos a ojos de los demás, el sacerdote se la dio al guerrero que a su vez se la tendió a la kunoichi, esta se inclino reverencial y bebió un sorbo. Luego la ofreció hasta posarla en las manos del onni, que repitiendo su gesto, la dejo de nuevo en las manos femeninas, de allí fue hasta la bandeja.

El sacerdote dio su bendición final a la pareja.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Espero hasta que prendió la pequeña lámpara, después de eso la miro con una expresión divertida, puede que estuviese acostumbrada a los kimonos pero un kimono nupcial era mucho más complicado de quitar, con la cantidad de refajos y de almohadillas que se ponían para formar la imagen de una esposa sumisa y complaciente mas de una acababa mareada solo de pensar en quitárselas una por una. Por lo menos el tocado ya estaba en el pedestal que tenía reservado.

Harta de complicaciones dio un tirón al obi-hime y, levantándose de golpe, el kimono y los complementos quedaron atrás; ya no estaba la columna que artifialmente había sido modelada esa misma mañana por las manos reticentes de una pareja de kunoichis, sus suaves curvas quedaron al descubierto con un único siseo.

-Al fin. Por Kami, que incomodo.

Él simplemente se quito su ropa y saco una esponja para empezar a desmaquillar la nuca, Misao cerro los ojos y se dejo hacer con un suspiro.

-Okina ha pensado en todo-susurro cuando los labios de Aoshi sustituyeron a la esponja, los dos tenían la vista clavada en el enorme futón que estaba extendido-tendremos que dejar la evidencia.

-La tenemos ¿Verdad?-miro la bandejita donde un pañuelo, blanco inmaculado, esperaba su turno en la ultima parte del ritual.

-

_-Espera._

_Cogió uno de los kunai y rasgo parte de la tela del futón, únicamente la parte superior, luego lo guardo junto al traje onmitzu. Más tarde lo necesitarían. Ahora solo había que disfrutar las horas que habían conseguido escamotear a la férrea vigilancia del Aoiya._

_- _

-¿Quien dijo que no?



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

A la mañana siguiente Okina entro a por el paño que mostraría a los demás onni, todo para indicar que la novia era en verdad virgen; lo primero que noto fue que el pañuelo era repentinamente más áspero que la seda, que los bordes no estaban bordados en plata y que la sangre no era fresca.

-Imposible-susurro al ver que un sobre rojo reposaba en el fondo.

_Cinco ofrendas desde la sabiduría._

_Una sola ofrenda en la igualdad._

_Después, tres tazas de sake._

_- _

_¿Qué, salvo mi cuerpo, callara hasta el momento adecuado?_

_¿Qué, salvo mis labios, reconocerá?_

_- _

_¿Quién, salvo nosotros, sabe la verdad?_

_- _

Desde el futón los recién casados dejaron escapar unos suspiros a modo de agradecimiento por marchase, pensando que la pareja estaba segura de lo que había hecho.

De todas formas.

-

Él solo había visto un pañuelo manchado de sangre, que es, lo que verían los demás.



¿POR QUE UN SOBRE ROJO?

POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE, Y DEBE PERMANECER EN SECRETO.

Misao de Shinamori: Eres la octava persona que me dice eso, gracias; siento haberte dejado colgada el otro dia pero el ordenador no tiraba bien. Sorry.

Alexandra Shinomori: Sabes que como interprete de este fic eres la mejor? Aciertas en todos los planteamientos que expongo por capitulo, uhm No me estaras leyendo la mente? XD

Gabyhyatt: Lo bueno se hace esperar, por eso es lo mas preciado. Pero la apertura de cinco sentidos uno detras de otro tambien es muy agradable.

Lady Ai Shinomori: Vaya panzada que te diste a leer, me parece que te gusto XD

A todos los que lo habeis leido,  
a todos los que lo leereis.

A todos los que lo han puesto como favorito,  
a todos los que tubisteis un ojo encima.

GRACIAS


	10. Epilogo

Notas: Fic de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Aoshi & Misao.

**Sobres rojos. **

**Epilogo. **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

Escucho el suave crujido que hacia el colchón de su padre, leve, muy controlado para ser confundido con un sonido habitual del ambiente nocturno, y demasiado cuidadoso como para no ser algo producido por descuido durante el sueño. Claro que un ninja apenas hace ruido en toda su vida. Únicamente en su corta infancia.

El entrenamiento empieza de niño, mediante la imitación que hace al pequeño hablar; este se fija en los movimientos de sus progenitores y los hace suyos, por eso no era de extrañar que su hermana y él fuesen tan silenciosos, apenas habían llorado pero si seguían riendo mucho.

Así que ¿Por qué tanto cuidado?

Intrigado entreabrió sus ojos ocultando con sus pestañas el característico color de jade heredado de su madre. Su padre no estaba. Ni las legendarias kodachi que le distinguían entre los demás onni, ni las dos piezas de su austero uniforme.

El fuego que ardía en una esquina de la pequeña cueva solo mostraba un colchón vacío.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Misao sonrió al notar la caricia, suave y tranquila, se movió hasta ocultar el rostro entre las mantas del futón y dejo escapar un suspiro. Se volvió a repetir la acción y esta vez se escondió totalmente.

-Mama.

Por el tono de reproche que ya era hora de levantarse.

-¿Qué... pasa?-susurro bostezando a media frase.

-Hoy vienen papa y Hannya, quiero estar guapa para cuando lleguen-no solo bajo la cabeza sino también el tono de voz-pero la tía Osamu insiste en que debo vestir un kimono y no mi ropa onni.

-También puedes luchar con un kimono.

-Eso solo lo podéis hacer tú, la tía Osamu y la tía Okon.

-Sabes una cosa, para estar guapa solo tienes que dormir un poco más.

-¡Mama!

-Vale, vale, me levanto ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan responsable mi pequeño torbellino?

-Desde que llevas durmiendo tres horas mas de lo acostumbrado-dijo Osamu levantando la persiana de bambú, el sol dio de lleno en los ojos de la Okashira y esta parpadeo gimiendo por el brusco cambio-vamos holgazana, cualquiera diría que eres la temible Okashira Onni, Misao Makimachi dama de Aoshi Shinomori.

-Dame cinco minutos cariño, tía Osamu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Akari salió por el shoji con cara de haber cumplido su buena acción de la mañana.

-

-¿Otra noche salvaje? Si seguís así tendréis el siguiente en nada.

-Mira quien habla, la que va por el tercero-dijo bostezando y estirándose como los gatos.

-Y eso que nos casamos después que vosotros. Arriba, te están esperando.

-¿Quién?

-Ryunosuke y Yuko Yagami, creo que quieren saber si pueden empezar a entrenar a su hijo en las artes onni.

-¿Les has dicho que estaba durmiendo?-dijo avergonzada.

-No, solo que estabas en el despacho y que habías dicho que nadie te molestase.

-Osamu, te quiero.

-Vamos-dejo escapar con un disimulado enfado.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

Hannya espero hasta que su hermana llego hasta ellos, cuando alcanzo la otra parte del puente sin tropezar con ningún tablón mal encajado la cogió en brazos y la dio un sonoro beso que luego fue coreado por otros dos, el de su madre y el de su hermana.

-¿Hacia mucho frío?

-Un poco-susurro una voz en el oído de Misao, parte de una gabardina blanca cayo sobre ella tapándola.

-Hola anata.

Aoshi la rodeo el talle, le resultaba difícil notar el contorno del pequeño cuerpo por culpa del abrigo y las pesadas telas del kimono invernal, pero no tardaría mucho en sentirlo contra el suyo.

-Sabes papa, el yayo sigue resfriado.

-¿Okina no ha ido al medico?

-Mas bien el medico no ha venido a verle, pero sigue tomando las hierbas que le receto para el resfriado, la fiebre ha bajado pero aun estornuda.

-Solo a él se le ocurre ir a buscar a sus nietos en medio de la noche.

-Es un abuelo feliz.

-

Recorrieron los puestos del mercado terminando de hacer la compra para el próximo año nuevo, Akari se enamoro de un gatito que se encontraron en un callejón, poco tardo en convencer a sus padres para que la permitieran quedarse con él por lo que se olvido de ese nuevo juego de kunais que tanto la habían gustado cuando fueron a ver a Hatori la ultima vez, Hannya por el contrario tuvo serios problemas para decidirse por una de las kodachis que el afamado maestro forjador estaba planeando hacer, al final terminaron enfrascados en un nuevo diseño, idea del joven. Aoshi había tenido pensado ir a la tienda de kimonos del Hanamachi donde Misao había comprado ese kimono negro que tan poco la veía puesto, pero tubo que resignarse a pasar la tarde cargando con bolsas de diversos regalos.

Y a recibir miradas divertidas de su esposa.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De nada-sujeto uno de los palillos con el dulce, puso la mano por debajo para que nada cayese a la mesa y se lo ofreció.

-Ya hablaremos en el Aoiya-dejo que su aliento la acariciase en la despejada muñeca. Misao solo sonrió inocentemente mientras Aoshi levantaba una ceja.

Varias horas mas tarde Hannya y Akari deseaban correr a la habitación de Okina para escuchar otra historia del Onniwabanshuu antes de irse a dormir; por otro lado sus padres se retiraron antes de lo acostumbrado.

-

El primogénito solo vio como su padre era atraído al interior de la habitación de un seguro tirón del cuello de la yukata, la risa de su madre le hizo acordarse de que su deber de onni era hablar con la Okashira sobre el comportamiento dudoso de otro onni, su honor como hijo exigía una respuesta.

-

-¿Pretendes no desnudarme?

-Pretendo vengarme por lo de esta tarde.

-¿Qué te he hecho?

-Reírte, de ver como tras una semana de entrenamiento en el bosque me tocaba llevar más de siete bolsas cargadas de regalos.

-¿Y por eso te vas a vengar? Respóndeme a una cosa ¿Cuantos meses he estado embarazada?

-Dos hijos-respondió bajando el escote de la yukata hasta el principio del obi.

-Dieciocho meses si los juntamos a ambos.

-Mucho tiempo-susurro antes de despejarla las piernas.

-Pues lo siento por ti.

Con las piernas ahora libres de la tela le envolvió las caderas, se dio el suficiente impulso con los brazos y le aplasto ayudándose de las manos contra el colchón del futón; Aoshi levanto una ceja, divertido.

-Soy más fuerte que tú.

-Amor, permite que lo ponga en duda-memorizo la sensual visión de Aoshi con la yukata descolocada mientras enseñaba los músculos aun firmes por el entrenamiento.

El antiguo Okashira sonrió al sentir que la boca de ella descendía sobre su garganta, dejando un rastro brillante mientras le separaba el cuello de su ropa de dormir; jadeo cerrando los ojos cuando los suaves labios rodearon uno de sus pezones. Tantas noches y solo ahora había descubierto todas las posibilidades que podía tener su cuerpo para el placer, una mano bajo hasta su hombría, entre las telas de su propia yukata, y la acaricio deslizando los dedos con ternura.

Misao sonrió al verle respirar de forma irregular; dio un certero tirón al obi de su propia ropa y se libro de las telas hasta quedar desnuda sobre él.

-Ves, eres incapaz de resistir una simple caricia.

-Eso depende de donde… sean las caricias.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

La Okashira llevo la mano al tórax de su esposo, él únicamente la pudo mirar intrigado antes de que sus dedos rozasen, de forma totalmente accidental, el otro pezón masculino; cerro los ojos tragándose el gemido que habría escapado de su garganta. Cuando noto que los finos dedos sujetaban su miembro supo que su pequeña esposa estaba decidida a arrebatarle ese gemido; aunque fuese por la fuerza.

La demostraría por que aun le conocían como el onni de hielo.



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

-Madre-asomo la cabeza a la habitación donde la Okashira solía pasar casi todas sus mañanas-¿Mamá?

Misao giro el rostro en su dirección sonrojada; había estado recordando la noche que habían pasado Aoshi y ella, el duelo hielo-fuego había resultado apoteósico y solo había terminado de una manera posible, los dos jadeando agotados sobre el futón y queriendo reponerse cuanto antes para repetir.

-¿Sí cariño?

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre papá.

-Te avise, golpear un tronco con el puño desnudo duele, más si es invierno-susurro con una sonrisa

-No es eso mamá. Una noche antes de que viniésemos papá salio de la cueva…

-Necesidades básicas cariño, seguro que salió y volvió cuando te dormiste.

-Volvió al amanecer, lo sé por que no dormí durante toda esa noche.

-

La Okashira desvió la mirada a la pared, allí había colgado un cuadro de las montañas cubiertas por la nieve, muy en la época en la que estaban, pero los trazos y las posteriores pinceladas lo hacían ver calido.

-Creo que Aoshi Shinomori tiene una amante.

La concentración de la mujer se rompió en ese instante.

-Eso no es cierto…



-S-O-B-R-E-R-O-J-O-

-Le ví salir como un fugitivo. ¡Tiene una amante mamá!

-Cariño…

-No volvió hasta el amanecer, paso fuera toda la noche madre.

-Amor, tranquilízate… tu padre no esta difamando ningún honor.

-¿Tener una amante no es difamar tu honor?

-No cuando esa amante es tu madre.

Hannya abrió los ojos impresionado.

-

-Nos citamos de vez en cuando, es una forma de mantener la pasión, además los enigmas y el riesgo añaden un incentivo poco común…

-Los adultos sois muy raros-murmuro Hannya mirando de arriba abajo a su madre. Sabía lo que era el sexo, tenia quince años y era Onniwabanshuu, desde que tenia conciencia de si mismo sus padres le habían mostrado el uso del ki y eso incluía unas lecciones sobre anatomía, tanto masculina como femenina. Akari las recibiría cuando su cuerpo despertase, cuando fuese adolescente.

-Solo nos gusta disfrutar de nosotros mismos cariño.

-Raros.

-Posiblemente, pero llegara el día en que tu también lo hagas-Hannya se quedo tieso en la silla al oír la voz de su padre a sus espaldas-hasta entonces quiero que leas esto y que descubras una importante lección en ello.

Misao sonrió al ver como su esposo entregaba una carpeta roja a su primogénito-Tienes razón, le ayudara a comprender.

Dentro estaban las cartas que durante dos años ambos se había escrito.



¿POR QUE ROJO?

POR QUE ES IMPORTANTE

Alis-chan: Ambos terminan teniendo su propios apellidos, los dos tienen prestigio y ambos han sido (o son Okashiras) podia haber vuelto loca a una amiga mia que estudia las tradiciones japonesas, pero lo deje asi por que ninguna de las dos sabiamos explicar muy bien lo que habria pasado en semejante situación (aclaro que si la mujer tiene mas prestigio que el hombre, es este, y no ella, el que cambia de apellido) para ello necesitabamos a un verdadero japonés pero por Madrid no abundan. Por cierto aprobo con nota XD

Gabyhyatt: En realidad es una demostración que hasta el siglo pasado se utilizaba aqui en Europa (mi bisabuela paso por ello) es una forma de demostrar de que la novia a llegado pura y recta hasta el matrimonio, teniendo en cuenta como son los japoneses con eso del honor y mas aun cuando se trata de linajes largos, te puedes imaginar... Que mal rollo :S

Misao de Shinamori: Yo no habria llegado al segundo sentido ni de broma... pero seria toda una escena el que Okina fuese a recoger el pañuelo y se encontrase un cartel: "Ocupados, no molestar o lanzamos kunais" creo que las clases de refuerzo (Asi se hace un bebe, por Misao Makimachi) les han venido muy bien, y no solo a estos dos palomos.

Silvia-chan: Ambos con los apellidos que tienen... siempre puedes sacar esto por la impresora, pillar al novio por banda y... (la imaginacion de Luna se dispara y mira a su "vampirito", este se sonroja y hace un gesto al ordenador: termina y despues soy tuyo. KYAAAA)

Alexandra Shinomori: Diox pasaros a leer su review por que a dado de lleno con la idea del fic Que no lees mentes? No, no las lees, haces un psico analisis del Fic brutal, me gusta tu deficion de lo que ha ocurrido entre los personajes. DAS EN LA DIANA!

Tohko: A mi también me ha gustado que tubieses un ojo encima. Hasta otra.


End file.
